【 S H A T T E R E D 】
by CherryBlossomonSprings
Summary: 【 Uchiha Sasuke frustrado por sus intentos de escape en busca del poder oscuro de Orochimaru, intenta hacer lo imposible para poder escaparse de la máxima seguridad bajo la decisión de Tsunade para retenerlo. Sakura Haruno se mantiene al tanto del Uchiha aún con sus sentimientos latentes】
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Uchiha Sasuke _(うちはサスケ)_

 _– Desde aquí y ahora, romperé todos mis vínculoscon ustedes y en especial contigo._

 _– Eres la única que confía en mí, eso es importante._

 _– Tienes que hacerlo, necesito cumplir mi venganza y lo sabes._

 _– ¿Quieres que no mate a Naruto y no destruya Konoha? pídemelo sin llorar._

 _– Tú, en verdad eres una molestia._

 _– ¡Si hay sentimientos pero aún no pueden ser!_

 _"¿Por cuánto tiempo el Uchiha seguirá negando sus sentimientos?"_

 _– ¡MALDITA SEA ELLA NO PUEDE DEJARME, BUSQUEN A SAKURA!  
_

 _– Le arrebataré la vida así sea con mis propias manos.  
_

 _El Uchiha mantenía su mirada fija en la pelirosa, podía notar como ella temblaba delante de él como si fuera a romperse._

Sakura Haruno _(春野サクラ)_

 _– ¡Sasuke ya cambió! ¡él no es malo solo está deprimido!_ _  
_

 _– Yo no te dejaré solo, lo prometo._ _  
_

 _– Entonces ¿solo fui parte de tu plan?_ _  
_

 _– Lo intenté, intenté hacerte feliz pero no pude Sasuke-kun y-yo te fallé._ _  
_

 _– ¡SI ME VAS A MATAR ENTONCES HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!_

 _"Sí Sasuke la encuentra no habrá marcha atrás, todo estará perdido"_

 _– Si me quedo contigo ¿no destruirás Konoha?_

 _– ¿Tú me amas? ¿dejarías la venganza por mí?_ _  
_

 _– No pienso volver con él, jamás._ _  
_

 _La pelirosa corría a gran velocidad al sentir el mismo chakra que desde hace un tiempo la había dejado sola y engañada. Se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con la misma mirada afilada y oscura_


	2. Capítulo 01: ¡El Inicio de todo!

_**Capítulo 01: ¡El inicio de todo!**_

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo en la aldea oculta de las hojas se encontraba la gran leyenda oculta entre ella, el Zorro de las Nueve colas se encontraba dentro de un habitante de Konoha así llamada Uzumaki Naruto el posesor de la gran bestia había aprobado el examen para convertirse en un Gennin, algo que estaba destinado pasar por su camino Ninja y su sueño de ser Hokage.**_

 _ **Su equipo había sido asignado junto a Sakura Haruno una kunoichi de mismo rango al igual que Sasuke Uchiha el último sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan y la mancha de Konoha, su profesor Kakashi Hatake les hizo una evaluación midiendo el potencial de equipo que éstos debían formar cosa que al final terminaron pasando la prueba. El Equipo 7 estaba listo para las misiones, entre bajas con costos normales hasta poco relevantes. A medida que las misiones pasaban, Naruto se había revelado contra el Tercer Hokage exigiendo algo de mejor categoría ofreciéndoles una misión complicada e incluso peligrosa para sus vidas.**_

 _ **Y Aunque la batalla contra Zabusa y Haku fue algo peligroso para el equipo terminaron triunfando en equipo, ahora venían los exámenes Chuunin donde todos medirían su gran potencial y determinación combatiendo contra los otros grupos de diferentes aldeas. Entre ellos la aldea del sonido y la arena. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se enfrentaron a grandes contrincantes dejando en Sasuke una marca maldita de Orochimaru, un antiguo renegado de Konoha y en Sakura una gran demostración de valor y fuerza kunoichi en ella. Los exámenes quedaron en semifinales dejando a Naruto y Sasuke los únicos del equipo 7 en ellos.**_

– _**Deberás que necesito entrenar para los finales del examen Chuunin –comentaba el rubio con aire motivado, la pelirosa soltó un pequeño resoplido.**_

– _**Realmente fue agotador no sé como puedes hacerlo – resopla con aire de resignación, por un momento el recuerdo de un Sasuke controlado por la marca maldita y las frías palabras de Orochimaru hicieron a la pelirosa quedar en silencio.**_

 _ **"Sasuke vendrá por mí en busca de más poder"**_

– _**¿A qué se refiere? – pensó audible, Naruto sin poder entender hace un gesto de confusión haciendo que Sakura solo le sonriera tratando de disimular– ¡Oh haha no es nada!**_

– _**Oye Sakura-chan ¿no has notado a Sasuke un poco raro? Como si le hubiese sucedido algo – pregunta el rubio pensativo, ella solo mira hacia los lados mostrando confusión.**_

– _**¿Eh? ¿Sasuke-kun raro? Creo que son alucinaciones tuyas – evade.**_

 _ **Naruto sin estar convencido solo trato de evitar las preguntas ya que al parecer no iba a obtener respuestas.**_

 _ **Un horrible atentado había sucedido en los exámenes Chuunin justamente cuando Gaara de la Arena y Sasuke Uchiha estaban enfrentándose, Orochimaru y la aldea de la Arena habían atacado a Konoha creando un gran caos a su paso, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru fueron valientemente a enfrentarse contra Gaara cada uno buscando su rol en el combate. Naruto gracias a las enseñanzas del Ero-sennin llamado Jiraiya y con la ayuda del Jutsu de Invocación pudo hacerle frente a Gaara y a su Bijuu creando un sentimiento de entendimiento en Gaara cambiando su forma de pensar y sentir.**_

 _ **Luego de eso, las cosas se tornaron un poco distintas ya que Sasuke cada vez más se encontraba extraño y apartado causando mayor preocupación en los demás, la única persona que sospechaba y hacía conclusiones era la pelirosa Sakura Haruno. Sasuke luego de agotar todo su chakra y forzar su sello maldito en la pelea contra Gaara fue internado en el hospital. Sakura y Naruto fueron a visitarlo pero el comportamiento agresivo y abusivo de Sasuke con Sakura formó un enfrentamiento físico y verbal entre Naruto y Sasuke. Apunto de ser atacados así mismo, Naruto con su rasengan y Sasuke con su Chidori en dirección errónea contra Sakura, Kakashi detuvo el inconveniente dejando a un Sasuke furioso y un Naruto disgustado con una Sakura llorosa.**_

– _**Sakura, la próxima vez no te metas entre Sasuke y yo – espetó furioso el rubio causando un escalofrío en la pelirosa mientras sus lágrimas se presentaban con mayor intensidad.**_

– _**K-kakashi-sensei todo está mal – tartamudeaba Sakura entre lágrimas.**_

– _**Todo estará bien, ya los conoces y se reconciliaran – intenta consolarla sabiendo en que modo iba el ataque, Sasuke quería lastimar a Naruto de verdad.**_

 _ **Kakashi con el semblante calmado conversó con Sasuke compartiendo un poco de su pasado y su horrible soledad, Sasuke sorprendido y confundido reflexionó con tristeza pensando si en verdad era necesaria la venganza contra su hermano ya que al parecer cada vez más se veía lejos y dañaba a las personas que consideraba su familia. Apunto de considerar el abandono contra su venganza, compañeros o camaradas del Sonido se hicieron presente por parte de Orochimaru ofreciéndole poder al azabache, éste intenta negarse pero luego de una humillación con una paliza éste se dio cuenta que en verdad necesitaba cumplir su venganza, derramar sangre por su clan caído y obtener poder.**_

 _ **La noche fría y solitaria mientras los pasos del azabache eran suaves, la pelirosa lo había predicho él planeaba irse. Sentimientos encontrados y una proclamación de amor, Sasuke dejó a Sakura despechada en una banca dejando atrás lo que era su hogar. Naruto al enterarse decide ir por orden de Tsunade con Shikamaru; Neji, Kiba, Chouji dejando la promesa de vida de Sakura acerca de traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea.**_

 _ **Luego de varios combates, Neij y Chouji debatiendo su vida entre la muerte al igual que los demás, a diferencia de lo que pudo haber sido, Naruto se mostró fuerte y persistente y aún así aferrándose a Sasuke nunca lo dejó ir.**_

– _**¡¿POR QUÉ ESTORBAS TANTO?! ¡NECESITO SER FUERTE PARA PODER CUMPLIR MI VENGANZA! – gritaba furioso mientras el rubio lo sujetaba de la pierna con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto podía sentir como el aliento se le podía escapar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**_

– _**Y-yo le hice una promesa a S-sakura-chan de traerte de vuelta, e-eres mi amigo y no puedo dejarte ir –farfulla– ¡ASÍ TENGA QUE ROMPERTE LOS BRAZOS Y ARRANCARTE LAS PIERNAS! – Sasuke sin pensarlo estrelló su pie contra el rostro de Naruto dejándolo inconsciente con la sangre corriendo entre sus labios.**_

– _**Desde aquí y ahora, romperé todos mis vínculos con ustedes y en especial contigo – antes de marcharse sintió un leve golpe que inmediatamente hizo su cuerpo ceder.**_

 _ **"Ése día no será hoy"**_

 _ **Nota: Y así es como comenzamos el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y próximamente comenzará la novela desde otro de punto de vista no antes visto.**_

 _ **Pueden pedirme mis redes sociales con mucho gusto se las doy.**_


	3. Capítulo 02: La locura del Uchiha

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_ _ **うずまきナルト**_

 _ **Sentía mi cuerpo pesar y mis huesos tensarse con cada movimiento que intentaba hacer por alguna razón mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar aún estando yo despierto y queriendo hacerlo, me dolía pero no tanto como el haber dejado ir a mi mejor amigo, Sasuke. Lo único que recuerdo es eso, su pie estrellándose contra mi rostro y una oscuridad que me arrastraba hasta el final.**_

 _ **¡SAKURA-CHAN ME VA A MATAR! ¡NO NO NO DESCONECTEN ESTOS APARATOS SI NO ELLA LO HARÁ!**_

– _**¿N-naruto? – la suave voz de Sakura-chan sonó desde el exterior, como si estuviera cerca. Se escuchaba triste, como si hubiese llorado todo éste tiempo. Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos con mayor esfuerzo, lo único que podía apreciar era el rostro de Sakura-chan demasiado cerca de mí, quería tan solo… besarla.**_

– _**Creo que necesito un… beso – fruncí mis labios cerrando mis ojos con lástima. Sakura me mira molesta apretando sus puños. Me levanté enseguida al ver su reacción– ¡Ya me siento mejor Sakura-chan!**_

– _**¡Naruto, ni en estos momentos puedes ser serio! –regaña furiosa. De ahí me acordé, que tenía que pedirle perdón por haberle fallado por primera vez.**_

– _**S-sakura-chan… perdón –esperé una respuesta durante unos segundos, me sentía un inútil por haberle fallado a su promesa.**_

 _ **Sakura solo sonrío para luego abrazarme entre lágrimas mostrando un gran alivio– él esta devuelta Naruto, está devuelta.**_

– _**¿¡Qué!? –la separé del abrazo enseguida con delicadeza esperando alguna explicación ¿acaso Sasuke se había arrepentido? ¡oh dios, lo golpearé por causarme tantos líos! – ¡Ese Teme!**_

– _**Kakashi-sensei llegó a tiempo antes de irse, tuvo que traerlo inconsciente.**_

– _**¿Kakashi-sensei lo detuvo? ¡lo único que puedo hacer es golpear al idiota de Sasuke! –apreté mis puños con fuerza expresando mi disgusto– ¡lo iré a buscar ahorita mismo! ¿dónde está? –al intentar levantarme de la camilla Sakura-chan me detuvo tomándome del hombro con una mirada apagada.**_

– _**Tsunade-sama lo encerró, no es por desertar de Konoha si no porque se iba con el enemigo. Traición pero más que todo piensan que es un peligro así que lo internaron –lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue abrir mis ojos de la impresión a más no poder, ¿cómo se les ocurría encerrar a Sasuke? – Necesitas descansar, hablamos después – Sakura-chan se despide con una suave sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.**_

 _ **Sentí nuevamente mi cuerpo debilitarse, quizás necesitaba descansar otro poco más pero ahora lo que más me importaba era ver como estaban los demás, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sasuke…**_

 _ **No podía dormir después de todo unas horas y ya era de noche sin embargo me sentía cansado por dentro. Intenté dormirme pensando en cosas que me aburrían como la clase de Iruka-sensei o las largas explicaciones de Shikamaru.**_

– _**Supongo que la única que vio el intento de escape de Sasuke fue Sakura – una voz conocida se escuchó, Kakashi-sensei se encontraba en la ventana de la habitación en cuclillas con su libro románticamente sexual– Hola Naruto.**_

– _**¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿tú detuviste a Sasuke cierto? – me levante de la camilla rápidamente acercándome hacia él.**_

– _**Sí, lo hice. Solo vine a decirte que están muy equivocados con Sasuke al igual que yo – soltó de sopetón con el semblante serio.**_

– _**¿A qué se refiere con eso? Kakashi-sensei.**_

– _**Ese sello, lo ha cambiado por completo y por fin las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke se revelaron. Está maldito y su sed de venganza ha despertado – la habitación se inundó en un silencio atosigador, incómodo e inquietante– Esta encerrado por ahora y tenlo por seguro que no volverá a escapar…**_

– _**Fue un poco difícil conseguir una cita para ustedes con el Uchiha, sé que han pasado unas semanas pero igual no podemos consentir esta clase de comportamientos. Agradézcanselo a Tsunade-sama – hablaba la vieja Shizune mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del internado mental. Al detenernos frente a una puerta firme con un gran sello, miré a Sakura mostrándome seguro al igual que ella aunque sé que no lo estaba por dentro, asentimos y entramos a la habitación después de Shizune y Kakashi-sensei.**_

 _ **La habitación era espantosa, blanca y con apenas una ventana pequeña al igual sellada tanto como las paredes, encontramos a Sasuke en un rincón de la habitación con la cabeza caída y un rastro de sangre en sus puños también marcados en la pared, ni siquiera volteó a verlos.**_

– _**¡Sasuke-kun! – Sakura impulsivamente intentó ir a verlo pero Kakashi atravesó su brazo haciendo que ella se detenga.**_

– _**¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡cómo te atreves a intentar marcharte de Konoha, tu hogar!? –comencé a gritarle furioso sin importar la reacción de Sasuke. Él solo se mostró desesperado, como reacción rápida corrió hacia nuestra dirección con intenciones de atacarnos, me preparé listo para romperle el trasero pero Shizune apretó un botón haciendo que Sasuke se cayera al suelo como si de un leve choque se tratase.**_

– _**¡Atrás todos! – advierte Shizune. Sasuke alza la mirada con el sharingan activado.**_

– _**¡YO NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ, QUIERO LARGARME NECESITO LARGARME! – comienza a desesperarse nuevamente y en un intento inútil intentó lanzar un Jutsu bola de Fuego contra las paredes desapareciéndolo de inmediato.**_

– _**¡Sasuke-kun basta! –exclama Sakura-chan horrorizada entre lágrimas, tensé mi rostro mientras daba unos pasos en dirección hacia el Uchiha, este al voltearse se encontró contra el suelo luego de un puñetazo que yo le había dado en su mejilla– ¡NARUTO, IDIOTA!**_

– _**¡¿Quieres irte?! ¡inténtalo pero antes tendrás que salir de está habitación, pasar de Kakashi, la guardia y de mi persona! – me señalé a mí mismo con el pulgar molesto, Sasuke se mantuvo en el suelo con la frente en él y los puños cerrados con fuerza. Estaba temblando, de la ira o el miedo…**_

 _ **Lo peor de todo fue cuando salimos de la habitación, tan solo unos pasos adelante y escuchamos un enorme grito desesperado proviniendo de la habitación. Sasuke se había corrompido.**_

– _**Tranquila Sakura-chan, ya verás que Sasuke volverá a ser el mismo –intenté subirle los ánimos al caminar por los pasillos pero ella solo mantenía el rostro decaído intentando olvidar lo que había escuchado.**_

– _**Él estuvo apunto de abandonarnos Naruto, quiere hacerlo aún –susurró sin que los demás la escucharan salvo yo.**_

– _**Él no se irá Sakura, no lo permitiré.**_

 _ **Después de esa incómoda visita se me abrió el apetito así que pensaba dirigirme a comer un buen Ramen aunque algo me llegaba a inquietar y eran los murmuros excesivos de los demás y sé que está vez no es por mí, al llegar a Ichiraku sentí mi estómago gruñir con más ansias así que me adentré al lugar encontrándome con una grata sorpresa, Shikamaru junto con Chouji estaban comiendo.**_

– _**Hey Naruto –saluda Shikamaru– te recuperaste pronto.**_

– _**No tanto como tú Shikamaru pero lo que si me sorprende es Chouji –susurro en su oído sin que este me escuche, y no creo digo parece más concentrado comiendo que nosotros peleando– ¿cómo puede comer luego de tomar esas píldoras peligrosas?**_

– _**Es comida después de todo, creo que eso le agrandó más el estómago.**_

 _ **Chouji nos miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido – Pensé que seguías en el hospital –comentó sin interés ordenando otro plato.**_

– _**¡Eso no fue nada y siempre me recupero rápido! –reclame. Parece un cerdo cuando come.**_

– _**¿Cómo está él? –interrumpe Shikamaru.**_

– _**Lo visitamos hace unos días y según dicen aún sigue en shock e incluso estuvo apunto de atacar a una enfermera.**_

– _**Cielos, que problema con el Uchiha ¿Aún planean tenerlo encerrado? –resopló Shikamaru.**_

– _**Más o menos por un tiempo, al menos hasta que Sasuke se encuentre bien mentalmente y cambie sus intenciones acerca de la venganza y matar a su hermano – rasqué mi cabeza soltando un enorme respoplido– Sakura-chan también está cambiada, la veo cada vez más triste.**_

– _**Las mujeres siempre serán un problema Naruto, no lo dudes –comentó con un tono de rubor en sus mejillas ¿qué se trae? – ¿Cómo le puede gustar? Lo mismo le pregunté a Ino pero ella solo me respondió sobre la moda y lo popular.**_

– _**No lo sé, a Sakura le gustan los hombres de mirada afilada. Tal vez debería practicarla –hice un gesto pensativo, Shikamaru solo resopló con humor.**_

 _ **Jamás me había sentido tan solitario, quizás el discutir con el teme me hacía compañía y más con los demás a mi lado pero ahora todo el mundo anda murmurando sobre el intento de traición y el comportamiento preocupante de Sasuke.**_

– _**¡Naruto! – alguien gritó mi nombre desde atrás, Shizune-san corría a gran velocidad con un gesto preocupante– Uchiha Sasuke exige verte, ha estado exigiendo casi a la fuerza el enfrentarte.**_

– _**¿Sasuke quiere enfrentarme? ¿a qué te refieres que exigió casi a la fuerza? – fruncí el ceño, Sasuke era capaz de lastimar a los demás cuando se trataba de ser impulsivo o demandante.**_

– _**Intentó atacar a Kakashi con intenciones de matarlo – y al oír eso, sentí que mi corazón se iba a escapar de mi pecho de la impresión. Ése no era el Sasuke que yo conocía…**_

– _**¡TEME! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTENTAR LASTIMAR A KAKASHI-SENSEI!? – sin importancia o respecto entré sin aviso gritando a todo pulmón expresando mi furia.**_

– _**Naruto… – se escuchó su voz fría y cortante entre la oscuridad de la habitación, rayos chispeantes alumbraron al Uchiha con su sharingan activado, corrió hacia mí – ¡NARUTO!**_

 _ **En otras circunstancias hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma atacante pero aún no estaba recuperado del todo, quería atacarle y pensaba hacerlo golpearlo hasta que le doliese pero uno de los guardias junto a la vieja Tsunade interrumpió controlando el cuerpo de Sasuke haciendo que éste cayera en el suelo inerte.**_

– _**¡Ustedes dos basta! Uchiha Sasuke por tu conducta serás trasladado a otra habitación más pequeña como castigo – regañó la vieja, respecto sus decisiones pero ¿encerrarlo en una habitación pequeña? Se volvería más loco de lo que ya está.**_

– _**Pero vieja Tsunade… – intente defenderlo.**_

– _**¡Silencio! – pisó con fuerza el suelo creando pequeñas grietas en el, aterrorizado me alejé de ella antes de que me hiciera algo que podría lamentar para toda mi vida.**_

 _ **Unos guardias sujetaron a Sasuke llevándoselo en silencio mientras él solo se mantenía con la mirada caída y en silencio, al pasarme por un lado me miró con su Sharingan de tres tomoes activados, fijamente cruzamos miradas hasta el punto que sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Por los pasillos del lugar Sakura-chan apareció con una bandeja con comida y al vernos junto con Sasuke entendió en el lío en que se había metido.**_

 _ **Acompañamos a Sasuke hasta la nueva habitación sin alguna palabra o susurro en ese tiempo, Sakura solo se mantenía en silencio al igual que los demás. Sasuke se sentó en la cama mirando sus pies con los puños cerrados con fuerza, Sakura-chan se acercó a él sin pensarlo ofreciéndole la comida que ella le había traído pero él la ignoró.**_

– _**Sasuke-kun te traje comida ya que necesitas comer y – Sakura se había inclinado hasta la altura del Uchiha, le habló con dulzura pero él solo la desprecio golpeando la bandeja haciendo que ella se cayera con la comida en el suelo y algunas cosas cayéndole encima.**_

– _**¡Eres un bastardo! – me lancé encima de él golpeando su rostro y él como respuesta pateo mi estómago con gran estrategia. Los guardias nos separaron de inmediato sujetándonos con fuerza mientras intentábamos zafarnos, quería golpearlo y hacerlo sangrar por haber hecho llorar a Sakura en estos momentos.**_

– _**¡Los golpearé a ambos si siguen peleando! – Tsunade golpeó la pared con fuerza dejando marca en ella, todos quedamos en silencio mientras Sakura resonaba su nariz recogiendo la comida que Sasuke había desperdiciado– Naruto llévate a Sakura y no vuelvan hasta que yo lo permita.**_

 _ **Estuve apunto de negarme pero la mirada amenazante de la Hokage me silenció, Sakura solo se levantó en silencio y escapó de la habitación a paso veloz.**_

– _**¡Sakura-chan! – la perseguí a su mismo paso intentando alcanzarla.**_

 _ **Y como la vieja Tsunade había dicho no pudimos volverlo a visitar por casi un mes, Kakashi-sensei aparecía de vez en cuando y nos mandaba a hacer misiones cortas y sencillas junto con Sakura-chan pero no era lo mismo, la presencia y ayuda de Sasuke era necesaria. Nadie decía nada sobre él, nadie lo nombraba y si lo hacían, era incómodo como si fuera un tabú.**_

– _**¡Ahg ahora las misiones son más aburridas por culpa de Sasuke! – resoplé con los brazos en mi nuca.**_

– _**No tenemos permitido hacer misiones de mayor dificultad sin el equipo completo – responde Sakura cansada.**_

– _**Aún debemos esperar a que nos den noticias sobre Sasuke pero si él sigue con su conducta impulsiva continuará encerrado – aclara Kakashi intentando buscar una solución.**_

– _**Tsunade-sama dice que Sasuke se niega a recibir ayuda – le sigue Sakura. Gruñí ante la impotencia.**_

– _**¡Es un pesado! Me gustaría golpearlo-ttebayo.**_

– _**Naruto, Sasuke aún continua con las mismas intenciones de irse con Orochimaru. Es preocupante.**_

– _**Ése tonto siempre quiere hacerse el genial –hablé con desdén y Kakashi soltó una pequeña risa que se podía apreciar con el sonido, Sakura a punto de sermonearme se silenció al ver llegar a Ero-sennin con una mujer en cada lado.**_

– _**¡Hola Naruto! –saluda escandaloso.**_

– _**Ero-sennin ¿qué estas haciendo por aquí? – sonríe ante su presencia, tenía varios días sin verlo ya lo creía muerto. Sakura lo observaba desde atrás con una mirada indignada mientras Kakashi lo miraba emocionado por ser el autor de sus novelas eróticas favoritas.**_

– _**Necesito hablar contigo mocoso – su sonrisa escondía una gran sorpresa.**_

– _**¿Uh?**_

– _**Ero-sennin hemos caminado por un largo rato y no me has dicho nada – bufé cansado, desde que nos encontramos hemos estado caminando lejos del alcance de los demás bajo este enorme y caluroso sol ¡joder!**_

– _**Tengo que irme, será un largo viaje – decide hablar por fin, viejo ermitaño.**_

– _**¡¿Eh?! ¿me vas a dejar después de que Akatsuki vino por mí? ¡prometiste entrenarme! Maldito viejo pervertido y mentiroso – reclamé apuntándolo con mi dedo índice pero él como respuesta solo se rio levantando sus manos.**_

– _**Ese también es el punto Naruto, tienes que venir conmigo y hacerte más fuerte – su risa se había desaparecido velozmente mostrando un rostro serio, enarqué una ceja confundido.**_

– _**P-pero Sasuke está encerrado y no lo puedo dejar solo, necesito apoyarlo como familia y equipo.**_

– _**¡Idiota!**_

– _**¡No puedo abandonarlo! –alcé mi tono de voz.**_

– _ **¡Sasuke estuvo apunto de traicionarlo y de matarte, están ayudándolo y aún así tiene las mismas intenciones de escaparse y conseguir su venganza. Esto es serio Naruto, tienes que ser fuerte para poder enfrentar a los Akatsuki, ya están en marcha.**_

– _**¿Y qué pasará si Sasuke se vuelve a escapar en mi ausencia? –me cruce de brazos mostrando mi negación.**_

– _**¡Dejen ir a ese chico y que escoja sus errores! Volverá cuando le toque pagarlos y enterarse de la cruda realidad y espero que ni se atreva a venir pidiéndoles perdón porque será demasiado tarde – Jiraiya se voltea firma con intenciones de irse– lo están obligando y eso no esta bien porque tarde o temprano él encontrará una forma de escapar y será totalmente diferente. Están intentando evitar algo que sabemos que sucederá.**_

 _ **Aunque quería decirle algo al viejo pervertido nada salió de mis labios, sus palabras fueron tan frías y toscas que me dejaron pensativo por un largo tiempo. Tenía toda una semana para pensar sobre la decisión si irme o no, tenía que contárselo a los demás y en especial a él.**_

 _ **Shizune junto a Kakashi-sensei se encontraban a mi lado frente a la habitación donde mantenían encerrado a Sasuke, me preparé mentalmente para lo que podía venir en esta última visita. Al entrar Sasuke se encontraba recostado en el suelo viendo sus manos en silencio como si algo ocultase.**_

– _**Vine a despedirme –solté de sopetón pero él hacía como si no me escuchase. Apreté mis dientes con ira y me acerqué a él colocando frente a sus ojos– Me voy con Ero-sennin y vine a despedirme.**_

 _ **Hizo el típico "Hmp" que tanto me molestaba, lo sujeté del cuello de la camisa con fuerza logrando que me mirara a los ojos con la misma mirada de furia que yo tenía.**_

– _**¡Naruto! – exclamo Shizune pero Kakashi-sensei la detuvo en silencio.**_

– _**Tú no sabes por lo que estamos pasando por tus estupideces ¡deja el odio atrás! – Sasuke se quedó en silencio desviando la mirada expresando sus emociones decaídas, me dolió– No te irás y eso no lo permitiré.**_

– _**Tú no me conoces –murmuró audible, lo solté de la camisilla dejándolo en el suelo.**_

– _**Espero no tener que oír noticias malas sobre ti porque enfermo y todo eso no te salvará de una buena paliza – amenacé, Sasuke después de tanto tiempo soltó una carcajada como si de un chiste se tratase pero lo inquietante era que su risa no era la misma. Se sentía tan fría y oscura.**_

– _**¿Por qué no peleamos ahora? – desafío ladino activando su sharingan, fruncí el ceño y antes de poder hacer algo Kakashi-sensei me había agarrado del brazo sacándome de la habitación.**_

– _**¡Kakashi-sensei déjame callarle con un golpe! – pedí entre jalones intentando safarme pero éste solo me arrastraba lejos del cuarto.**_

– _**No puedes seguir ofreciendo golpes Naruto, no servirá de nada – aclaró.**_

 _ **Tenía que irme pronto y a la única persona que no le había avisado era a Sakura-chan, no quería dejarla sola con la gran carga de Sasuke Uchiha pero era inevitable, yo tenía que irme y siendo sincero, sabía que tarde o temprano ellos se enfrentarían cara a cara…**_

 _ **Nota: Y así es como comenzamos el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y próximamente comenzará la novela desde otro de punto de vista no antes visto.**_

 _ **Pueden pedirme mis redes sociales con mucho gusto se las doy.**_


	4. Capítulo 03: ¡La partida del Uzumaki!

**_La Partida._**

 **春野サクラ** **[Haruno Sakura]**

Observaba el suelo jugando con mis manos intentando evitar el cruce de nuestras miradas, Naruto se mantenía igual en silencio esperando alguna respuesta mía sobre la noticia que me había dado.

¿Irse… en estos momentos?

Aunque era necesario hacerlo ¿por qué justamente ahorita? Naruto es la única persona que puede hacer reaccionar a Sasuke de su perdición. Kakashi y yo no podemos, en especial yo… soy una inútil.

– ¿En serio… nos vas a abandonar? – pregunté después de una pausa silenciosa, el sonido de la melancolía se hacía presente en mi voz.

– Es necesario, necesito aprender a controlarme y ser más fuerte – me miró con el semblante serio– ese es mi camino Ninja.

Un silencio corto volvió a aparecer. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar del miedo, miedo de perderlo otra vez.

– Naruto… ¿y si él intenta marcharse? Y-yo no soy fuerte como para detenerlo – resoné mi nariz intentando aguantar mis ganas de quebrar en llanto.

– Sakura-chan eres fuerte y él no lo volverá a hacer, recuerda que Konoha lo está vigilando – intenta animarme con esas palabras, solo pude morder mi labio ante la inseguridad– Todo estará bien, Kakashi-sensei no te dejará sola.

Y ahí estaba lo que necesitaba, su sonrisa motivadora que siempre me hacía sentir segura de mí misma. Sonreí de igual modo sintiéndome en calma.

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban de frente, en un campo solitario sin nadie más salvo ellos y yo. Se miraban decisivos mientras se preparaban para luchar, la voz de Naruto recorrió por toda mi cabeza.

"Traeré a Sasuke de vuelta"

Naruto comenzó a formar su rasengan, Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su chidori.

"Romper lazos"

Ambos caminaban acercándose cada vez más y más, una lágrima se escapó de mí sin darme cuenta.

"Deténganse…"

Mi voz no salía como si estuviese muda, ambos comenzaron a correr esperando un choque masivo entre ambas técnicas.

"P-por favor… deténganse"

Intenté moverme del lugar en donde estaba pero unas ramas mantenían mis pies atados al suelo, mi desesperación no me permitía quedarme en la misma posición observando el caos delante de mí.

"¡SASUKEEEE!" exclamó Naruto

"¡NARUTOOO!" exclamó de igual forma.

"¡DETÉNGANSEEE!"

Mi voz por fin salió como un impulso desesperado y una forma de despertarme. Al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación acostada en mi cama, toqué mi mejilla sintiéndola húmeda.

Naruto ya se encontraba junto con Jiraiya en la salida de Konoha, todos nos encontrábamos despidiéndonos del rubio entre risas y un "te veré luego" emocionado. Hinata solo pudo entregarle su medicina para el entrenamiento mientras Tsunade sermoneaba a Jiraiya.

Naruto nos miró con una enorme sonrisa y con el pulgar arriba nos anunció.

– ¡Éste es mi camino Ninja! – todos sonreímos orgullosos.

– Ten cuidado, Naruto tiende a ser una persona impertinente – le informa Kakashi a Jiraiya.

– Eso lo tengo entendido – responde entre risas.

– ¿Impertinente? – pregunta confundido y a la vez indignado. Me acerqué a él a unos pocos pasos de distancia captando su atención– Sakura-chan…

– Naruto… te prometo que la próxima vez todo será diferente – le dije segura de mi misma, estaba lista para mirar a Tsunade y rogarle que me entrene. Naruto reflejó un brillo en sus ojos sorprendido para después repartirme su cálida sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

– Naruto espero que estés aquí pronto y no cometas estupideces – interrumpe Tsunade-sama.

– ¿Estupideces? – la mira con desdén– ¿qué pasó con la fé?

– Naruto, ya es hora… – ahora interrumpe Jiraiya. Naruto camina unos pasos para luego volvernos a mirar.

– ¡La próxima vez que me vean todo será diferente! – todos nos despedíamos mientras él se alejaba con Jiraiya entre discusiones y peleas.

Naruto-baka no cambias.

Kakashi y yo caminábamos por la aldea entre conversaciones flojas y poco interesante, quizás el equipo tenía su balance con la rivalidad de Sasuke y Naruto aunque desgraciadamente esa rivalidad fue demasiado lejos.

– Las cosas estarán un poco más complicados para el equipo, por lo tanto las misiones difíciles quedarán suspendidas por un tiempo – me informa Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos.

– Entrenaré duro, intentaremos hacer esas misiones con o sin ellos – respondí decidida, apuesto que si el caso fuera distinto, si yo me hubiese alejado ellos de todos modos harían las misiones porque son fuertes y valientes y yo no.

Tsunade-sama se interpuso entre nosotros.

– Hokage-sama ¿en qué le podemos servir? – pregunta Kakashi con el mismo tono de voz de siempre.

– Necesito avisarles que Sasuke no tiene permitido las visitas por ahora.

Antes de poder negarme Tsunade-sama me fulminó.

– En especial las tuyas Sakura, estarás ocupada entrenando conmigo y Shizune ¿entendido?

– Sí Tsunade-sama…

Según Shizune me contó que Tsunade-sama aceptó entrenarme por mi parentesco a ella de joven, una parte de mí dice que es por la empatía de ella hacia mí al ver la situación entre Naruto y Sasuke-kun como una sombra de Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

Ya eran varias semanas desde el encierro de Sasuke-kun, la época navideña había comenzando y él tenía permiso después de tanto tiempo salir por unos minutos a tomar aire fresco y recibir visitas, se le había denegado más tiempo por el motivo de hace dos semanas atrás. Estuvo apunto de escaparse pero las cadenas y los enfermeros no se lo permitieron.

Lo observé desde atrás en el marco de la muerta, él se encontraba afuera dejando caer los débiles copos de nieve contra su rostro, se encontraba descalzo sobre la fría nieve y sin embargo no reaccionó a ello. Me acerqué a él en silencio con un regalo entre mis brazos pero ni siquiera se motivó a mirarme.

– Sasuke-kun… – mi voz sonaba temblorosa y con miedo, realmente estoy loca por haber venido sin compañía. Él no me respondió– te traje un regalo de navidad, disculpa si no puedo venir a verte en la noche pero…

– No me interesa… – responde cortante, no sabía si alegrarme porque al fin me dirigió la palabra luego de tres meses o simplemente romper en llanto.

– ¿Piensas seguir así? – pregunté quebrada por dentro pero a él ni siquiera le importo, caminó hacia mi dirección sin siquiera alzar la mirada me pasó por un lado sin detenerse. Sentí una lágrima correr por mi mejilla sin aviso.

Con el paso del tiempo, se le permitió a Sasuke-kun salir más seguido claro estando bajo vigilancia. Dejó de intentar escapar e incluso se le hizo una prueba para ver si volvía a intentarlo, ya eran Seis meses desde lo ocurrido y aún así él me trataba igual que a los demás. Tsunade-sama cada vez que lo visitaba tenía constantes charlas e interrogatorios con él pero él solo se limitaba a responder cortante.

Mi entrenamiento aún seguía en proceso y ya sentía los cambios y las mejores en mis habilidades de sanación y control de Chakra, también Tsunade-sama me estaba enseñando el arte del Taijutsu y la fuerza sobrenatural que yo puedo poseer.

También me mencionó algo que es difícil de conseguir pero según ella mi potencial y control de chakra lo hacía posible, Byakugo no e.

 **Nota: Y así es como comenzamos el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y próximamente comenzará la novela desde otro de punto de vista no antes visto.**

 **Pueden pedirme mis redes sociales con mucho gusto se las doy.**


	5. Capítulo 04: ¡Intenciones del Uchiha!

_うちはサスケ (Uchiha Sasuke)_

 _La noción del tiempo se me había escapado entre las manos, sentía que cada vez más mi objetivo de matar a Itachi se hacía lejos e imposible. Necesitaba salir de aquí cuanto antes._

Tenía varias opciones para conseguir mi libertad y poder escaparme de aquí pero una de ellas era la más probable y eficiente.

 _S-a-s-u-k-e-kun_

 _¿Qué quieres Orochimaru?_

 _¿Cuándo piensas efectuar el plan?_

 _Tomará tiempo, las cosas no pueden surgir así como así. Ella no es una idiota._

 _Las personas enamoradas no piensan con claridad, Sasuke-kun._

 _Solo mantente listo._

Lo más cercano a mi escape hacia Orochimaru era la confianza que podría ganarme de parte de Sakura ya que al parecer era la única que se mantenía esperanzada en mí. Era sencillo pero algo fastidioso tener que hacerle caso a sus sentimientos ya que siempre me había encargado de negarlos...

– ¡Hey Uchiha, tienes visitas! – el guardia fastidioso que siempre se encargaba de vigilarme interrumpe en la habitación. Continué en mi misma posición meditando.

 _Estoy listo._

– ¿Sasuke-kun? – interrumpe, el olor de su perfume me había llegado desde hace unos kilómetros atrás. No le respondí– Tsunade-sama me avisó que te iban a dar de alta hoy ¿estás listo?

Me levanté en silencio ignorando sus palabras por completo, la misma actitud con un objetivo diferente.

Capté que ella ya no me seguía, se mantenía en el marco de la puerta en silencio observando el piso melancólica.

– ¿Qué no vienes? – la saqué de sus pensamientos, sus ojos jades se iluminaron al dirigirle la palabra.

– Sasuke-kun – se acercó entre pequeños saltos para después posicionarse a mi lado, comenzamos a salir con algunos guardias siguiéndonos en silencio.

Mi casa estaba intacta, era raro verla después de un tiempo de confinamiento. Analicé cada rincón con mi mirada hasta poder ver aquella habitación donde mis padres se rindieron ante los pies de Itachi.

 _Sentí la ira inundarme por dentro y un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió, ¿por qué todo lo bueno de mi vida tenía que ser rebatado de la peor forma? Porque Itachi, lo era todo para mí..._

Aún no se me permitía salir de Konoha y era más que obvio, eso me lo dejó en claro Tsunade al ponerme un sello que se activaba al yo dar un solo paso fuera de Konoha y si eso no fuera poco unos pasos más y el sello explota en mi espalda, conmigo.

 _Nuevamente los Uchihas eran un problema para los Hokages, siempre fue así._

Caminé por las calles acompañadas de habitantes, todos me observaban con repudio al ver a un Uchiha traidor, de nuevo. Sentí una presencia detrás de mí, ya sabía quien era.

– Sasuke-kun pensé que tú... – el rostro confundido de Sakura se mostró delante de mí.

– ¿Esperabas que me mantuviera encerrado? Aunque no estoy muy cómodo – los miré de reojo y ellos solo continuaron con lo suyo. Sakura mostró un gesto incómodo– ¿por qué no vamos a otro lugar?

Ahora su rostro era de impresión pero aceptó de todas formas. Caminamos en silencio, ninguno sacó un tema de conversación en todo el camino hasta el lugar donde nos entrenó Kakashi-sensei.

– Naruto, ¿cuándo volverá? – Sakura me miró en seco como si buscase una respuesta para mi pregunta.

– N-no lo sé.

– No me mientas, eres la única persona que me queda ahora – respondí intentando mostrar mis "reconocimientos" hacia ella.

Las mejillas de Sakura se adornaron de un color carmesí mientras sus ojos se desviaban– volverá cuando termine de entrenar.

– ¿Entrenar? – ¡demonios hasta Naruto está entrenando! – bien.

– ¿Estás bien? – soltó de sopetón, la miré sorprendido sin siquiera esperarme esa clase de pregunta que se oía tan profunda y sincera.

Sakura se mantenía inerte, mirándome fijamente haciéndome sentir incómodo.

– Estoy atrapado – respondí, ella agachó la mirada sintiéndose mal por la pregunta.

– Lo siento, no quiero esto para ti – expresó.

– Yo lo escogí, no de está forma. Te juro que no pensé en mis actos – tenía que fingir indicios de arrepentimiento y ella en silencio se lo creyó.

– Todo puede volver a hacer lo mismo de antes, si tan solo... – estiró su mano hacia mi rostro como si quisiera tocarlo– Sasuke-kun...

 _Se veía enloquecida por amor._

Detuve su mano firme – Me temo que no será así, todos me odian y no trates de negármelo.

– No te odian, solo están preocupados.

– Preocupados del Uchiha Traidor, que novedad – espeté con desprecio, le di la espalda con intenciones de marcharme– te veré después.

Tal y como lo esperaba, La Hokage se dignó en aparecer después de unos días de haber dado la orden de soltarme pero su rostro no traía buenas noticias. Ambos estábamos sentados en la sala esperando romper el silencio.

– ¿Qué tal la has pasado? ¿te sientes cómodo al volver a casa? – preguntó sin cambiar el ceño.

– Me siento mejor aquí, puedo estar tranquilo sin sentir varias miradas – respondí un poco amable, ella solo sonrió.

– Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente de mi alumna, Sakura? ¿esperas engañar y manipular sus sentimientos hacia ti para llegar a mi confianza? – preguntó sin más rodeos.

– Sabía que venía por algo más. Aunque no lo creas, Sakura es solo una camarada que me distrae de todo lo sucedido ¿o acaso me ven tan malagradecido para no apreciar todos estos meses de su única y amable atención? Lo reconozco.

– ¡Te advierto que cualquier comportamiento extraño con mi discípula será pillado! Evitaré a toda costa vuestro trato.

– Sabes que aunque todos se lo nieguen, aunque su vida dependiese de ello... volverá a mí – la provoqué, el rostro de locura e ira se asomó en ella.

– ¿¡En serio eres tan miserable como para jugar con la única persona que tiene sentimientos hacia ti!? – exclamo furiosa. Solo será por un tiempo, le haré una bonita fantasía.

– Sakura y Naruto es lo único que tengo ahora – la miré indiferente.

– ¡Intentaste matar a Naruto! – golpeó la mesa con poca fuerza y sin embargo sonó fuerte.

– Estaba herido y desesperado, la sed de venganza me carcomía por dentro ¿por qué no detuvieron eso a tiempo? ¿por qué dejaron que un niño pequeño cargara con todo ese pesar en vez de intentar sanarlo? Y lo mismo me pregunto con Naruto ¿por qué permitieron que los demás lastimaran su infancia? – me crucé de brazos esperando una respuesta, Tsunade se quedó en silencio horrorizada por las palabras. Se marchó después de aquello con un rostro de vergüenza.

Decidí salir a caminar por un rato, los demás habitantes ni siquiera se voltearon a verme como solían hacerlo desde lo sucedido quizás mis palabras con Tsunade la hicieron cambiar de opinión con todo aunque aún cargaba mi sello en la espalda que tampoco me permitía liberar el mío. Caminé tanto que el anochecer se veía venir, las personas comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – una voz diferente y femenina se escuchó a lo lejos, Ino quien corría hacia mí acompañada de Shikamaru y Chouji se abalanzó hacia mí abrazándome emocionada– ¡Te extrañé tanto!

– Oí que te dieron de alta hace unos días – espeta Shikamaru con un ligero bostezo.

– Sí, duré un largo tiempo encerrado tratado como animal – respondí antipático, Chouji con su saco de papas me fulminó disgustado. Según los rumores, estuvo apunto de morir al igual que Neji en mi búsqueda.

– Te lo mereces, sufrimos mucho en tu búsqueda.

– Ustedes me buscaron por decisión propia.

– Fueron ordenes de la Hokage – Ino al darse cuenta de lo tensa que estaba la situación decidió apartarse de mí en silencio.

– No me interesa – les hice indiferente pasándoles por un lado siguiendo con mi camino dejándolos atrás.

Estaba vez me había inspirado en salir a tomar aire, incluso el cielo se encontraba totalmente oscuro inundado de estrellas brillantes que tal vez solo yo estaba viendo. Me senté en una banca que se hacía conocida, justamente el lugar donde me había despedido de Sakura.

 _Gracias..._

¿Por qué se lo dije? Ni siquiera sé en que estaba pensando en ese momento cuando me despedí de ella, cuando creí que no la vería por un largo tiempo. Observé la salida con ansias, me estaba desesperando.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? – habló Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos, la miré con un leve gesto de agrado.

– Sakura – la llamé haciéndole espacio a mi lado en la banca, ella aceptó sumisa con rubor en las mejillas.

Se sentó obediente mirándome a los ojos, su cuerpo notoriamente se encontraba tembloroso de seguro por el frío de la noche. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran los grillos cantar.

– Es agradable estar con alguien que no te desprecia, ya me había acostumbrado al abandono – comenté con voz tenue.

– No estás abandonado.

– No puedes decirle eso a alguien que siempre ha estado solo, sin clan y sin familia – por un momento el aire de melancolía pasó por mi voz.

– Yo no te dejaré solo, lo prometo – me miró de nuevo, la miré de reojo. No té que una pequeña risita se le había escapado– ¿qué es tan gracioso?

 _– En el primer día de clases, tú y yo conversamos acerca de Naruto – su rostro sin aviso se convirtió en un color rojo intenso ¿hemos hablado de Naruto? – yo quería besarte pero al parecer no era para ti y saliste huyendo haha – enarqué una ceja confundido pero después lo entendí ¿para eso Naruto quería cambiar de lugar conmigo? idiota– después de eso regresaste con una actitud diferente y me dijiste "molestia" – su rostro cambió a pena._

 _Me acordé, Sakura se había quejado de forma vaga de Naruto y le respondí disgustado por sus palabras. No pensé que lo recordaría._

– Sakura... – ella me miró confundida. Me preparé mentalmente, estaba listo– No se lo digas a nadie.

– ¿Decirle a nad...– silencié sus palabras besando sus labios de forma corta y sin aviso, unos segundos pegados sintiendo su respiración chocar. Me separé en silencio y ella posó sus dedos en sus labios ruborizada y confundida.

– S-sa...

– Ya es tarde – me levanté sin nada más que decir, al parecer aún seguía en trance por el beso– tienes que irte, vamos – avergonzado la tomé de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Impropio de mí.

 _Lo primero que haré al marcharme de aquí es romper mis vínculos contigo..._

 _Continuará..._


	6. Capítulo 05: ¡Conflictos con la Hokage!

_¡Soy la Hokage y me Opongo!_

 _La conducta cariñosa del Uchiha con Haruno ya se había echo notar, algunas personas murmuraban sobre las visitas excesivas de Sakura hacia el Clan Uchiha y otras murmuraban sobre las salidas y encuentros en zonas despejadas de ambos. Todos se mantenían conversando de eso como si fuera el chisme del año, un Uchiha traidor con la discípula de la Quinta Hokage... era algo imperdonable._

 _– Shizune – la voz de la Hokage que se escuchaba seria en disgusto llamó la atención de la kunoichi que se mantenía anotando algunas cosas en silencio. Shizune sabía lo que vendría a continuación– quiero que me hables con sinceridad. ¿Acaso Sakura mantiene una relación con Sasuke? ¿acaso los rumores son ciertos?_

 _Shizune se mantuvo en silencio pensando en cómo explicárselo con palabras suaves._

 _– ¡Shizune!_

 _– Tsunade-sama, los rumores pueden ser simples mentiras o palabras exageradas. No me gusta sacar conclusiones sin estar directamente informada de la situación – respondió, su cuerpo estaba temblando ya que temía por Sakura y sus sentimientos._

 _– Tráeme a Sakura... – mantenía su barbilla entre las manos con el ceño fruncido, Shizune la miró por unos segundos en silencio– ¡AHORA! – golpeó la mesa con fuerza causando un ligero temblor en la habitación. La poderosa fuerza de la Quinta Hokage._

 _– Entonces ¿Naruto aún no piensa volver? – preguntó la pelirosa algo triste, ya que deseaba ver a su mejor amigo y volver a tener al equipo 7 unido como antes._

 _– Naruto necesita controlar su poderosa naturaleza, lleva tiempo y paciencia – respondió su Sensei. Sakura agachó la mirada algo pensativa y en uno de esos pensamientos la hizo recordar el beso que Sasuke le dio aquella noche._

 _Sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante tal pensamiento, incluso Kakashi lo notó._

 _– Vaya, una mujer enamorada es demasiado obvio – comentó con una leve sonrisa, Sakura miró hacia otro lado intentando evitar el contacto visual– hablando de sentimientos ocultos._

 _Se refería a Sasuke quien con mala cara se acercaba a ellos, aún tenía resentimiento con Kakashi por haberlo traído de vuelta a Konoha._

 _– Creí que no volverías a acercarte a mí desde la última vez – Kakashi siempre fue directo, cosa que siempre detestó Sasuke._

 _– Eso es algo que ya no me interesa. Tiempo atrás – su rostro en cambio aún expresaba las malas ganas que tenía._

 _Sakura sintió la tensión, se encontraba mirando a ambos con miedo. Sentía que la misma escena de Sasuke y Naruto se estaba repitiendo, cuando Sasuke colapsó._

 _– Kakashi, necesito pedirte un favor – cortó Sasuke el silencio, ambos observaron al azabache que se mantenía con el mismo semblante– quiero que me entrenes._

 _Lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar era el viento y las hojas soplando con suavidad._

 _– Está bien, ¿te parece si empezamos ahora? – pregunta en un tono desafiante, Sasuke se hace hacia atrás preparándose. Sakura se alejaba lentamente hasta cierta distancia segura._

 _En un momento a otro Sasuke ya había efectuado el Chidori contra Kakashi, éste sin dificultad y esfuerzo lo esquiva. Sakura se mantenía sentada junto a un árbol observando la escena en silencio, su corazón latía a gran velocidad tan solo en mirar a Sasuke y nuevamente sentir sus labios calientes._

 _– Sasuke-kun... – dijo solo para ella, Sasuke se detuvo por unos segundos analizando la situación mirando a los alrededores hasta caer en la mirada fija de Sakura. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y nuevamente el rubor apareció en ella, Sasuke por otro lado continuó con su entrenamiento._

 _– Sakura – interrumpe una voz femenina, Sakura se sobresalta mirando a Shizune junto a ella de pie– Tsunade-sama necesita verte._

 _– ¿Tsunade-sama? – Sakura se levanta de inmediato, Shizune le pide que la siga sin hacer preguntas._

 _Sasuke volvió a mirar donde Sakura estaba pero al no ver su presencia pensó, se distrajo por unos segundos causando que Kakashi lo tomase de sorpresa con una patada en la espalda dejándolo en el suelo._

 _– Maldita sea... – se dijo en sus adentros para después activar el Sharingan._

 _– Él te está usando, Sakura... – soltó sintiendo algo de pena por la menor._

 _– Tsunade-sama no es lo que cree, simplemente él está arrepentiendo – intentó defender dejando toda su confianza y esperanza en él._

 _– ¿Por qué crees eso? – intenta ver su punto de vista, Sakura agachó la mirada pensativa para después formar una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Tsunade en ése momento captó la situación sentimental– ¡Lo sabía, él te está utilizando para poder llegar a mi confianza! ¡descaro, le doy la oportunidad de arrepentirse y me paga de ésta forma! – Tsunade mostraba uno de sus peores estados, la ira. Sakura sorprendida por su cambio de humor intentó hacerle frente._

 _– ¡Llevó mucho tiempo encerrado, ya cambió y lo puedo sentir! – defiende con el rostro en alto, algo dentro de ella sentía miedo en las palabras de la Hokage._

 _– ¡Es un Uchiha, solo tienen odio y sed de venganza. Ésa es su maldición! – dichas palabras fueron las gotas que derramaron el vaso, ella había sonado como el mismo Tobirama o Danzoo. Personas que discriminaron y marginaron a los Uchihas causando odio en ellos._

 _– Lo dijiste... – farfullo sorprendida colocando ambas manos en sus labios con decepción, Tsunade volteó la silla en dirección hacia la ventana molesta escuchando los pasos rápidos de Sakura y un portazo final._

 _– Así que te peleaste con Tsunade, agradezco que aún no me han encerrado – comenta Sasuke acomodando sus Kunai's, Sakura se mantenía con los brazos cruzados._

 _No pensaba comentarle lo que Tsunade había dicho sobre los Uchiha's ya que no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo._

 _– Esto es frustrante – comenta con el ceño caído._

 _– Es normal, soy un Uchiha y todo el mundo piensa que somos una mancha o plaga de odio en Konoha – espeta con repudio, como si tuviese un ligero FlashBack en ello._

 _– Eso no es así Sasuke-kun, estaba enojada porque..._

 _– Porque ahora tú y yo tenemos un buen trato ¿no es así? – Sasuke la mira formando una sonrisa socarrona, Sakura se ruboriza ante tal pensamiento._

 _Sasuke por un momento pensó en que sí tomaba de rehén a Sakura probablemente lo dejarían libre o al menos ella le soltaría alguna información importante ¿sacarle información a Sakura por medio del abuso? Parecía algo un poco exagerado pero no podía quedarse más tiempo._

 _Sakura quien se mantenía distraída no había captado la presencia de Sasuke detrás de ella junto con un Kunai en manos, la mirada desesperada y el cuerpo tembloroso de Sasuke le hacía la situación difícil. Apunto de agarrar el cabello rosado de su compañera se detuvo en silencio al ver su cabello detenidamente, corto._

 _Ella dejó todo atrás, incluso su apariencia por tan solo defenderlos. En ese momento el sello lo despertó mostrando el potencial de ese poder pero ¿qué lo había hecho reaccionar? Quizás la ira lo inundó al ver a Sakura en un estado desesperante y preocupante. Sí, quizás fue solo eso... o eso se decía a si mismo._

 _– ¡Lo sabía, ésa es mi Sakura-chan! – celebra Naruto al leer la noticia._

 _– ¿Qué sucede escandaloso? – pregunta Jiraiya levantándose gruñón, Naruto le entrega una carta con una enorme sonrisa._

 _– Ero-sennin ¿Crees que podamos pasar por Konoha pronto? Quiero golpear al Teme – pregunta Naruto dando un enorme resoplido de alivio._

 _– No, aún tienes mucho que aprendes Naruto – responde Jiraiya pensativo leyendo la nota ya que se le hacía extraño que Sasuke "supuestamente" había dejado la venganza atrás y ahora se mostraba "amable" en especial con Sakura, solo con ella. El mensaje era obvio._

 _Sakura se mantenía frente al espejo acomodando su cabello con sus manos – Sasuke-kun ¿Crees que Naruto vuelva pronto?_

 _– No lo creo, Naruto debe de tardar ya que es muy lento para aprender y cabe decir que tiene mucho que aprender – mentira, Naruto llevaba un ritmo avanzado para ser un Gennin. En silencio se levanta acercándose hacia la pelirosa captando su atención, ésta lo mira sonrojada y por inercia retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared– Tu cabello está un poco largo – comentó pasando su mano por los largos mechones que pasaban los hombros de Sakura._

 _– Oh sí, ¿C-crees que me veo bien? – pregunta avergonzada. Sasuke sonríe._

 _– Sí aunque cuando lo tenías corto era como una representación de tu valentía y fuerza – Sakura coloca su mano en su cabello dudosa pensando si cortarlo o no– no te lo cortes, así está mejor._

 _"Ino-chan, escuché que a Sasuke le gustan las chicas de cabello largo"_

 _Sasuke acercó su rostro hacia la pelirosa quedando en tan poca distancia, ambos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio. Sakura cerró los ojos cruzando sus labios sonrojada esperando un beso y Sasuke la miró algo sorprendido._

 _Sin embargo, correspondió a tal petición amorosa..._

 _Continuará..._

 _¿Recuerdan ? donde uno encontró su pasión por los Fanfics (aquí, la mayoría del SasuSaku) aunque no vuelven a actualizar desde el 2008 :'cc pues he decidido publicar ésta novela también por ahí, sólo aviso. Pueden estar pendientes por medio de mi Twitter ¡aparte también hice una historia SasuSaku narrada por Sakura por medio de gifs en tumblr. Si gustan lo he publicado cada parte reciente por Twitter o simplemente se meten por mi tumblr y en mi perfil está!_


	7. Capítulo 06: Otro Nivel

¡ Una noche en silencio!

春野サクラ [Haruno Sakura]

A pesar de que Tsunade-sama está disgustada conmigo y con Sasuke-kun, nos permitió comenzar a hacer misiones al equipo 7 sin naruto por ahora, las condiciones eran aún estrictas y Kakashi-sensei tenía que estar pendiente de Sasuke-kun como si fuese un niño y ahora yo no podía ser la misma de antes, la que miraba las espaldas de los demás. Necesitaba ser fuerte por nosotros...por Sasuke-kun.

– Realmente me sorprendió que la Hokage haya aceptado nuestra misión en el bosque lejos de Konoha – habló Kakashi-sensei. Y era verdad, Tsunade había puesto muchos "pero" para ésta misión pero al final aceptó dejando su confianza en Kakashi y en mí.

Aunque Sasuke continuaba con un sello en la espalda que no le permitía estar lejos de Kakashi y de mí al mismo tiempo, es decir, podía activarse si Sasuke huye lejos de nosotros dos y explotar con él. Tragué fuerte ante el pensamiento, estaba asustada y preocupada por él aunque no debería ya que debería confiar en él.

 _O eso creo..._

– La Misión se trata de atrapar a unos Ninjas Rango A que se encuentran merodeando por el bosque, según dicen están buscando información acerca de Naruto – y ahora se entendía el porque era importante para Tsunade, al parecer la caza con Naruto ya se encontraba en marcha.

– Ese idiota estando lejos de Konoha aún causa líos – bufó Sasuke-kun indiferente.

– Kakashi-sensei ¿cuántos días crees que tardemos? – pregunté, era algo diferente a las demás misiones que hemos realizado ya que ésta vez Naruto no estaba y Sasuke-kun y yo... ¡Oh dios mis mejillas, no de nuevo!

– No tanto, dependiendo de nosotros – responde captando el interés de mi pregunta.

– Será sencillo –alardea Sasuke-kun, da un salto hacia la rama de un árbol y activa su sharingan, mira a su alrededor intentando buscar el rastro de los criminales.

– Sakura ¿podrías poner trampas? – miré a Kakashi-sensei en silencio intrigada, ¿por qué quería que yo lo hiciera en lugar de él?– Yo vigilaré a Sasuke – susurra.

Entendí de inmediato, me alejé tomando mis cosas preparando mentalmente una buena estrategia para los criminales.

Pasado unas horas no hubo rastro ni señal de ellos, ya esto se tornaba extraño y confuso ¿no se supone que se la pasaban merodeando por el bosque? Quizás se enteraron que nosotros los estamos esperando. Sasuke-kun se encontraba distraído observando el paisaje desde la cima de un árbol, se veía pensativo y algo distraído.

 _Me gusta verlo de esa forma, distraído y pensativo._

Ya el cielo se encontraba oscuro, Kakashi-sensei aún seguía bajo vigilancia mientras Sasuke-kun y yo nos manteníamos junto al fuego. La noche se encontraba fría y seca, y lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de la naturaleza vibrante.

– ¿Tienes frío? – le pregunté, él solo mantuvo sus manos en el fuego en silencio. Entendí que no era momento para romanticismo, me levanté con una cobija ofreciéndosela a Kakashi-sensei.

– Gracias Sakura, al parecer ésta va a ser una noche muy fría – enfatiza.

– Nos mantendremos en el calor – respondí de igual forma, a veces Sasuke-kun resultaba ser una persona bipolar pero no era algo difícil de manejar o al menos a mí no.

– ¿Crees que los criminales se hayan marchado? Digo, ellos no han dado ninguna señal ni siquiera hemos sentido su Chakra – pregunte curiosa dando un bocado a mi cena, Sasuke-kun se mantenía en silencio comiendo como si no me escuchase– Tal vez no estamos en la zona correcta.

– Tal vez deberías revisar si estamos en el lugar correcto – respondió fríamente, lo miré de reojo algo avergonzada.

 _Me siento tan tonta._

Al cabo de unos minutos sentí una cabeza caer en mi hombro, él había caído profundamente en sueño. Se veía adorable con los ojos cerrados y sus pestañas de adorno, un rostro tan bello y delicado.

 _Te amo..._

Al día siguiente decidimos trasladarnos a otra zona diferente en busca de los criminales, aún no teníamos información de ellos así que decidimos interrogar a algunas personas que pasaban cerca o lejos del bosque en busca de respuestas. Pero cada vez más, la misión se hacía complicada y pesada ya que Sasuke-kun se veía más ansioso e inquieto como si algo lo estuviese presionando por dentro.

– Tal vez necesitamos separarnos – sugirió Kakashi-sensei, se volteó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa– los veré después.

– ¡Eh Kakashi-sensei...! – desaparece en cuestión de segundos dejándome a mí con Sasuke-kun... a solas – lo miré con una sonrisa tímida y éste solo continuó caminando derecho, intente no mantenerme tan lejos de él ya que si Kakashi no esta el sello puede activarse si me alejo demasiado.

– Deberíamos buscar una cueva o un lugar donde cubrirnos – menciona observando el cielo, hice lo mismo que él notando el clima lluvioso que se aproximaba.

– Deberíamos buscar uno y pronto – acepté la idea, comenzamos a caminar en busca de un lugar para resguardarnos pero no había nada, ni siquiera una pequeña cueva.

– ¡Ya está empezando a llover! – exclamé cubriéndome con las manos, mis pies andaban velozmente al mismo paso que Sasuke-kun intentando encontrar una cueva. Caminamos rápido por unos minutos hasta por fin encontrar una pequeña cueva abandonada, rápidamente nos resguardamos ahí esperando a que el clima se calmara.

 _Tengo demasiado frío..._

Mi cuerpo estaba temblando de forma exagerada, oh dios no puedo sentirme mal en estos momentos, no puedo.

 _Respira Sakura, respira todo estará bien._

Me dije a mí misma mientras el frío y la fiebre se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, mis mejillas ardían tornándose a un color carmesí. Disimula, disimula.

– Sakura ¿te sientes bien? – rompe Sasuke-kun el silencio, ¿en serio se nota tanto?

Lo miré con una sonrisa intentando expresar mi estado "normal"

– Me siento bien Sasuke-kun, solo tengo un poco de frío – él se levantó buscando con la mirada algunas ramas secas cerca, encontró algunas pequeñas que servirían para calentarnos tan siquiera un poco y algunas hojas.

 _¿Lo está haciendo por mí?_

No podía evitar sonreír al verlo intentar encender la fogata con dificultades, al cabo de unos segundos lo logró y en silencio se sentó observando la lluvia. Posé mis manos cerca del fuego nivelando el clima de mi cuerpo.

うちはサスケ [Uchiha Sasuke]

Después de haber encendido la fogata nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, Sakura aún se mantenía pegada al fuego temblando como si estuviera en un frío invierno. Por un momento pensé que era serio...

– ¿Aún tienes frío? – ella reaccionó algo sorprendida por mi pregunta.

– Solo un poco, creo que debería salir por un momento a ver si Kakashi-sensei nos ve – me levanté sacudiendo mis pantalones, Sakura se levanta rápidamente como si temiera de algo.

– Te acompaño, ya me siento mejor.

La miré por un momento intentando analizar su estado físico, más pálida de lo normal con las mejillas rojas como si me fueran a chamuscar.

– Salgamos antes de que... – Sakura apunto de salir del lugar se mantuvo por unos cortos segundos inerte para después desvanecerse apunto de caerse al suelo, la sostengo entre mis brazos cayéndonos al suelo.

– ¡Sakura reacciona! – parece estar sumergida entre sus delirios, toqué su rostro sintiendo las altas temperaturas.

La acosté en el suelo colocando una cobija encima de ella, saqué un pequeño trapo que estaba en su bolso y lo mojé colocándolo en su frente.

 _( Sasuke-kun ¿por qué no la dejas fallecer? Si la expones contra la humedad y frío terminará muriendo por causas naturales)_

– No es tan fácil, aparte si ella muere hay una probabilidad de que mi sello explote junto conmigo.

 _(Entonces será mejor que comiences a cuidarla antes de que explotes)_

Abrí los ojos como plato al escuchar la respiración agitada de Sakura, le quité la cobija y acto seguido decidí despojarla de su vestido. Noté que ya ella estaba cambiando, mis mejillas se tornaron un poco calientes.

 _Quizás es la fiebre._

La cubrí con la cobija y me deshice de mi camisa, necesitaba entrar en calor.

– S-sa-sas – me acerqué hacia ella y observé como estaba comenzando a temblar de nuevo, la cobija no servía de mucho.

 _No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto..._

La levante con cuidado recostándola contra mi cuerpo, la abracé con un tono de rubor en mis mejillas.

 _Un Ninja antes que hombre, un ninja antes que hombre._

Me decía a mi mismo en mi cabeza sintiendo la respiración de Sakura contra mi pecho.

 _Por favor no hagas esto tan difícil._

Sentí su brazo rodear mi hombro como si fuese un intento de abrazo, al menos se le estaba pasando la fiebre.

 _Un Ninja antes que hombre, un ninja antes que hombre._

– S-sasuke-kun... – susurró entre jadeos, la observé en silencio mirando su rostro con atención. Tal vez hoy pude detenerme a observar la belleza de Haruno Sakura.

Su pequeño rostro y blanca piel cual nieve, ojos jades y pestañas largas adornando.

 _¿En serio jamás me detuve ni un segundo para verla?_

 _Si lo pienso bien ¿cómo puede ella estar tan enamorada de mí? Soy tan indiferente y frío con todos... quizás puede haber una excepción entre ella y yo pero... tengo planes, tengo un compromiso y un objetivo. Soy un vengador._

 _Por eso quizás debo ir al grano y dejarla antes de que termine haciéndole más daño de lo que ya estoy haciendo. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla, la miré en silencio sintiendo un peso de conciencia en mí._

Quizás sea nuestra despedida después de todo, sujeté su rostro con pocas fuerzas y con un simple beso silencié la noche.

 _No puedo...yo..._

 _[ Sasuke-kun ¿acaso piensas dejar todo atrás por una simple niña?]_

– Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

 _[ Ya es tarde, necesitas salir de Konoha a toda costa ¿acaso te está empezando a gustar?]_

Lo pensé en mis adentros.

 _[ Déjame ponértelo más claro]_ una pequeña serpiente blanca se acerca lentamente hacia los pies de Sakura, atravesé mi mano interfiriendo su paso.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

 _[ Si no te pones firme con tus objetivos por ella entonces quizás deberíamos deshacernos de ella. Una mordida, y el veneno tomará su aliento]_

– No hace falta, ya estoy al margen. Un momento de debilidad, solo eso.

 _[ No es solo un susto, es una amenaza Sasuke-kun. Si ella sigue estorbando en esto me aseguraré de hacerme cargo de ella]_

– No sucederá, pronto me iré de Konoha.

 _[ Bien dicho, nos vemos Sasuke-kun ah y por cierto... esto no es una "misión" solo es un juego de confianza para ti]_

– ¿Qué dices? – ahora me encontraba confundido ¿acaso me estaba engañando?

 _[ Tal cual como escuchaste, te están probando como rata de laboratorio]_ termina de decir para después marcharse.

Mire a Sakura con desdén ¿acaso ella sabía todo esto?, activé mi Sharingan molesto y levanté mi mano temblando de la ira hacia ella.

 _Y yo creía en ti..._

 _¡En el próximo capítulo!_

– Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun ha estado muy extraño.

– ¿Sabrá la verdad?

– ¿Sasuke-kun?

– ¿Por qué tengo que estar con una molestia como tú? _  
_

– ¡No te vayas por favor, si te vas...!

– ¡Traidora!

– Vaya vaya pero ¿qué tenemos por aquí?

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

– Una pequeña Kunoichi.

Sasuke-kun...

 _¡Próximo Capítulo de Shaterred: ¡La Discípula de la Hokage!_


	8. Capítulo 07: ¡La Discípula de la Hokage!

_¡Haruno Sakura, la discípula de la Hokage!_

Al día siguiente la pequeña pelirosa se había despertado de un profundo sueño, se sentía como nueva lista para ejercer su misión en el bosque pero algo le llamó la atención mientras buscaba al pelinegro con su mirada y era que él ya no estaba...

Se levantó de inmediato y desespera con la piel entrando en frío comenzó a buscarlo entre gritos.

– ¡Sasuke-kun ¿dónde estás?! ¡Sasuke-kun! – gritaba la ojos jade, al cabo de un rato entre gritos de preocupación ella dejó de insistir. Sintió un gran peso en el corazón ¿realmente se había escapado? Pero es imposible ah no ser...

 _Que esté muerto..._

Hizo lo que le dictaba su corazón, correr desesperada en busca de su novio no-novio. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse en lágrimas de miedo y angustia, ya no sabía que hacer y Kakashi tampoco aparecía.

– Oh no... lo he arruinado, soy una tonta – murmuro entre lágrimas y jadeos de cansancio.

– Sakura ¿qué sucede? – escucha la voz de su Sensei detrás de ella, se voltea nerviosa expresando culpa pero al ver al pelinegro buscado le había causado un sentimiento de alivio– ¿Sakura? – preguntó de nuevo pero confundido por su reacción.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – corrió hacia él apunto de darle un gran abrazo pero éste la detuvo haciéndole una seña de "alto" lo cual ella obedeció– creí que...

– ¿Creíste qué? – preguntó con desdén, Kakashi sintió la tensión de la escena así que de una vez se propuso a cortarla.

– Tenemos que irnos, no hemos comido desde el almuerzo de ayer – interrumpe caminando en dirección firme hacia unos árboles donde más allá se encontraba un río.

– ¿Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke le hizo el invisible pasándole por un lado, Sakura lo miró de reojo confundida.

 _"¿Creíste qué?"_

 _¿A qué se refería?, se preguntó en sus adentros._

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar el río, cada uno se dispuso a preparar las cosas para comer. Kakashi atrapaba los peces mientras Sakura acomodaba las ramas para crear una fogata, apunto de avisarle a Sasuke de que hiciera su Jutsu Bola de Fuego para encenderla, Kakashi jaló a Sakura de inmediato antes de que el fuego la quemara.

– ¡Sasuke ten cuidado para la próxima, pudiste haber lastimado a Sakura! – reclamó Kakashi disgustado.

Sasuke se hizo el tonto mirando a otro lado.

Sakura aterrada comenzó a preparar los peces con las manos temblorosas, no lo podía asimilar aún.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

– Déjame ayudarte Sakura – la saca de sus pensamientos, Kakashi le hace una seña de sonrisa intentando distraerla de lo ocurrido– no sé que sucede con él pero no me agrada su actitud.

– Yo tampoco sé que sucede – ambos mira al Uchiha de reojo sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Sasuke ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada a los demás, solo caminaba en silencio con los puños cerrados de la ira. Kakashi miró a Sakura y le hizo señas para que ella se acercara más a él.

– ¿Acaso el sabe la verdad?

– ¿La verdad? – Sakura muestra confusión, Kakashi la mira sorprendido.

– ¿Acaso no sabes que todo esto es una mentira? Es solo una prueba de confianza para Sasuke.

Sakura se mostró sorprendida al igual que indignada, ¿por qué Tsunade no se lo había mencionado? ¿aún guarda desconfianza hacia ella? Aunque la idea le disgustaba, no pensó en aclarárselo a Sasuke ya que es inútil.

– Intenta sacarle conversación – Kakashi saltó hacia las ramas de los árboles haciéndole un gesto de suerte a Sakura, ella se acerca lentamente hacia Sasuke y éste simplemente hace lo mismo que Kakashi.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Sakura saltó en seguida intentando perseguirlo– tenemos que hablar.

– ¿Hablar? ¿sobre qué? – espeta con repudio– ¿qué me vas a decir? Que no sabías, que no querías.

– No, simplemente quería explicarte tu situación en Konoha. Quizás pronto te den libertad total solo tienes...

– No me interesa, no me interesa mi situación en Konoha. Nunca me ha importado...

Sakura agachó la mirada intentado darse por vencida pero la imagen de Naruto en su cabeza pasó, y la motivación nuevamente la impulsó.

– Sasuke-kun realmente estás equivocado al pensar así, yo sé que te interesa y quieres estar bien en esto. Lo sé y puedes hacerlo... solo...

– ¿Por qué no mejor te callas? Traidora – sintió una punzada en su pecho, esa palabra pesaba tanto y más de esa persona.

– ¿Traidora? ¿por qué me dices así? – Saltó a gran velocidad para por fin intervenir entre ella y él, se atravesó en su camino evitando su paso causando que éste se detenga– Sasuke-kun.

– Sakura ¿por qué debería estar con una molestia como tú? – soltó fríamente, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos y acto seguido Sasuke la evadió siguiendo el camino de Kakashi.

 _"¿Por qué debería estar con una molestia como tú?" pensó entre lágrimas que ahogaban su vista, se estuvo inerte por unos minutos hasta que por fin reaccionó decidiendo seguirlos._

A saltos veloces intentaba alcanzarlos mientras secaba sus lágrimas, en un momento de descuido chocó con una rama que justo la golpeó tan fuerte logrando tirarla al suelo, Sakura intenta detener su caída agarrándose de la rama en la que estaba pero fue inútil.

Al caer al suelo sintió su cuerpo chocar con gran fuerza casi dejándola en desmayo, se mantuvo de rodillas por unos minutos intentando pasar el dolor. Se levantó con sus piernas temblorosas y rasgadas en sangre.

– Necesito curarme – sacó un Kit de primeros auxilios con vendajes y alcohol, al terminar de preparar sus heridas escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella así que rápidamente huyó hasta un árbol cerca y se escondió manteniéndose discreta.

– En serio, escuché que están dando una fuerte cantidad por la cabeza del Kyubi.

– ¿Cómo pueden los de Konoha ocultar algo tan valioso sin sacarle provecho? Es estúpido.

– Aún es un niño, seria fácil.

– No creas, dicen que es fuerte y salvaje aparte está con Jiraiya-sama.

– De seguro él planea...

– Espera – interrumpe el otro Ninja– escuché algo.

Ambos Ninjas se quedan en silencio y uno le hace una seña al otro, éste cierra los ojos rastreando un Chakra cercano.

– Son dos...no tres – informa uno, el otro saca un Kunai preparándose– dos están lejos y uno... está ahí – señala el árbol donde se encontraba Sakura, Sakura abre los ojos como plato y decide saltar pero fue lenta, el árbol la había golpeado junto con varias rocas y pequeñas ramas mientras la ráfaga de viento la arrastraba hacia atrás.

– Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí, una pequeña Kunoichi – se acercan hacia ella mientras se levantaba del ataque, los mira molesta y los analiza. Eran dos y se veían experimentados, lo mejor era tomar las cosas por la paz y huir.

– Tengo que irme – anuncia antes de intentar marcharse, el Ninja mayor la sujeta por la pierna antes de que ella huyera– ¡suéltame!

– Pero ¿a dónde vas? Muñeca esto apenas comienza – la lanza hacia el suelo haciendo que Sakura se golpeara contra la espalda soltando un quejido de dolor.

– ¡Como quieran! – Sacó varios Shuriken's lanzándolos en dirección a ellos, ambos lo esquivan acto seguido Sakura jala de un hilo amarrado a los Shuriken's haciendo que estos se devuelvan casi rozando a los Ninjas.

– No te andas con juegos pequeña – espeta el otro detrás de Sakura tomándola por sorpresa, éste decide tomarla por su cabello pero Sakura termina convirtiéndose en un tronco– mocosa.

Sakura aproximándose desde arriba con los puños cerrados golpea el suelo donde ambos se encontraban haciéndolos golpear contra los árboles y arbustos, Sakura rápidamente saca sellos explosivos en hojas y se los lanza con rapidez pegándoselo a uno en la pierna.

– ¡No! – grita antes de que explote, el otro Ninja aprovechando el descuido de Sakura decide golpear tirándola un poco lejos, Sakura se levanta del suelo limpiándose la sangre de los labios.

– ¡Maldita mocosa, casi me dejas sin una pierna! – Sakura sonríe sacando otro Kunai de su bolso– ¿crees que son eso podrás vencernos? Pobre tonta.

– No me subestimen – corta un hilo que acto seguido hace caer varios árboles en la zona, una trampa vieja. Sakura se dispone a huir del lugar saltando los árboles con rapidez.

– Hey lindura – Sakura al oír esas palabras tan cerca se palidece, mira a su alrededor buscando a los sujetos pero no estaban, no los veía– por aquí preciosa.

Sakura mira hacia atrás para después reaccionar al golpe del atacante, ella salta esquivándolo con rapidez.

– ¡Maldita! – escucha otra voz encontrándose con el otro sujeto con un Jutsu listo entre sus manos, Sakura al captar la situación decide saltar hacia el lado opuesto de ambos de espalda y el otro como respuesta sopla tan fuerte que hace los árboles temblar y a Sakura volar, el acompañante saca varios Shuriken's lanzándolos hacia Sakura.

– ¡No! – Sakura cierra los ojos con fuerza por tanta tierra y aire, el primer Shuriken se entierra en su estómago y el segundo le rasguña la mejilla derecha, Sakura saca su último Kunai y como medida desesperada se la lanza hacia el atacante de viento.

– Pero que nena tan lenta – el rastreador de Chakra la golpea en el estómago haciéndola escupir– no debes estar sola – la patea con fuerza haciendo que Sakura atraviese un árbol.

– ¡Ahg! – suelta un quejido estando apunto de caer del árbol.

Ambos agresores se detienen en el suelo en busca de ella.

– ¿Dónde estará esa pequeña perra? – pregunta uno con una sonrisa sádica.

– Debemos deshacernos de ese estorbo.

– Disculpen ¿acaso hablan de esta señorita? – interrumpe Kakashi posado en un árbol junto con Sasuke quien tenía a Sakura en brazos y su Sharingan activado– Yo me encargo de ellos.

– No, déjamelo a mí.

– Entonces dame a Saku... – Sasuke lanza a Sakura y rápidamente se dispone a hacer un Jutsu Bola de Fuego contra los agresores, al terminar de soltar el fuego Sakura cae en brazos del Uchiha– Buen uso del Sharingan manos veloces.

– Hmp – se hace el indiferente, el mayor hace de nuevo su Jutsu de viento contra Kakashi y Sasuke pero ni siquiera les movió un dedo. Kakashi desaparece para luego sorprender a ambos sujetos por detrás con su Sharingan.

– ¿En qué momento la dejaste sola? – pregunta Kakashi mientras arrastraba a los atacantes por el suelo con una soga sujetándolos.

– No la dejé sola, se quedó atrás – responde seco, Kakashi resopla rendido.

– Ella no quería decírtelo, supongo que estás enterado de que esta misión pretendía ser una prueba – Sasuke se mantiene recto en su camino sin responderle– Sakura no sabía nada, quizás no le dijeron porque sabían que ella se negaría o terminaría diciéndotelo.

Sasuke agachó la mirada sintiendo un poco de pena por el trato que le había dado.

– Es algo que ya no importa – espeta indiferente, Kakashi sonríe en burla.

La pelirosa sentía que alguien la estaba observando fijamente, la sensación le incomodaba y la forzaba a reaccionar de su estado inconsciente, con dolor en su cuerpo abrió los ojos encontrándose con su Sensei recostado en la pared leyendo su novela.

– ¿Kakashi-sensei? – habla entre quejidos, Kakashi deja de mirar su novela para poder mirar a su alumna que se encontraba en una camilla del hospital.

– Hola Sakura, espero que te sientas mejor. Llevas durmiendo 2 Días – como siempre le muestra un gesto amistoso a la pequeña. Ella intenta recostarse en la cama con dificultad– aún estás débil – Kakashi la ayuda a recostarse colocando una almohada en su espalda.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó confundida.

– Sasuke y yo nos dimos cuenta que ya no nos seguías el paso, al devolvernos entre apuros fuimos oportunos en encontrarte cayendo directo al suelo. Sasuke te salvó de la caída.

Sakura con un brillo en sus ojos jades miró a Kakashi ilusionada.

– Buscamos a los causantes de tus heridas, en estos momentos deben estar siendo interrogados.

– ¿Sasuke aún sigue molesto? – preguntó curiosa, Kakashi formó una sonrisa burlona.

– Él sabe la verdad y al parecer está esperando a que yo me largue para poder visitarte. Si él pregunta, no me di cuenta de que se encuentra en el techo – le guiña el ojo a Sakura para luego marcharse.

Sakura tomó un espejo que se encontraba en la mesa junto a su camilla y observó su rostro, una cura en su mejilla; sus piernas con vendajes, su estómago con puntos, su labio un poco hinchado junto con un moretón cerca de su ojo color rojo oscuro y aún con varios rasguños en los brazos y cara. Pensó que se veía horrorosa, poco agradable para los ojos ajenos y más los del Uchiha.

– En estos momentos no creo que tu apariencia importe – dio un pequeño brinco como reacción al escuchar la voz del Uchiha quien había entrado por la ventana– ¿cómo te sientes?

– Mejor, aún me duele pero ya se me pasará – formó una pequeña sonrisa intentado ocultar su alegría por verlo.

– Odio verte así – soltó de sopetón con un poco de enojo en sus dientes.

– Sé que me ganaron pero está bien, no soy tan...

– Esos idiotas se atrevieron a ponerte un dedo encima y te dejaron así. No me gusta verte herida Sakura.

Sakura un poco sorprendida pasa un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja mientras lamía sus labios.

– No volverá a suceder, ni como te traté ni como dejé que te hicieran eso – _¿eso era una disculpa?_

– No importa Sasuke-kun además tengo que aprender a defenderme aunque fallé – agachó la mirada avergonzada sintiéndose débil e inútil.

– Peleaste con dos Ninjas rango A tu sola y saliste viva de eso, estás mejorando – Se acercó hacia la camilla y como pudo mostró orgullo en su mirada.

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos en silencio al igual que Sasuke lo hacía, ambos se quedaron en silencio un corto rato que parecía largo. Normalmente Sasuke siempre iniciaba los besos y Sakura las insinuaciones pero esta vez fue todo lo opuesto, Sakura había jalado a Sasuke por su camisa haciendo que él sorprendido chocara sus labios con los de ella.

 _¡Próximo Capítulo!_

 _– ¡Sasuke-kun quiero una cita!  
_

 _– Sakura ¿acaso eres novia de Sasuke-kun?_

 _– ¡Sakura-san por favor permiteme invitarte al Festival Kanpai!_

 _– Sasuke-kun tengo algo que decirte._

 _– Sakura ¿harías lo que sea por mí?_

 _– Lo que sea..._

 _– ¿Aún si es en contra de todo?_

 _– Sasuke-kun, me gustas..._

 _ _Próximo Capítulo : ¡Hablemos de amor!__


	9. Capítulo 08: ¡Hablemos de Amor!

**_¡Hablemos de amor!_**

(春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura )

Los días habían pasado desde aquel incidente y Sasuke-kun había retornado su misma actitud de antes conmigo, podría decirse que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Mi corazón se encuentra feliz por ello ya que cada vez que Sasuke-kun me besaba, una oleada de mariposas invadía mi cuerpo.

Tsunade-sama decidió dejar a Sasuke-kun en paz por haber mostrado lealtad en la prueba, aún seguía sellado pero por lo menos ya no era excluido en las misiones o eventos. Y así dio inició a mi enorme felicidad que inundaba cada rincón de mi ser, Sasuke-kun podrá asistir al Festival Kanpai.

– Kakashi-sensei ¿cree que Naruto vuelva pronto? No he vuelto a saber nada más de él – pregunté algo curiosa, ya habían pasado Seis meses desde que Naruto partió digo ¿cuánto tiempo puede tardar ese idiota?

– Naruto tiene un poder incontrolable y especial, no puede manipularlo a la ligera – responde leyendo su novela, lo miré curiosa– Sakura si no estuvieras con Sasuke, llegaría a pensar que te gusta Naruto.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, ese idiota no! – mis mejillas tornaron a carmesí, ¿cómo podía decirme eso?

– Pero no niegas que estás con Sasuke – insinúa, oculté mi rostro entre mis manos.

 _Oh dios, ¿realmente somos algo?_

– Creo que tú y él no saben que son o eso es lo que tu expresión me dice – deja de leer su novela para poder posar su ojo en mí. Lo pensé por unos segundos en silencio ya que si somos algo ¿Sasuke-kun lo tendrá claro o no?

– No lo sé, quizás solo ¿salimos?

– ¿Son novios? – preguntó de sopetón, otra interrogante en mi cabeza.

– Eh...

– ¿Ya han tenido su primera cita? – pregunta curioso, entrecerré mis ojos algo gruñona.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! – crucé mis brazos dándole la espalda. Dios, ni una cita.

– Deberías preguntárselo – finalizó antes de marcharse, tumbé mi mirada mientras caminaba a pasos lentos.

 _¿Somos algo o no? ¿tenemos que tener una cita para comprobarlo? Solo había una persona que me podía responder todo esto._

– Frentona ¿acaso tienes novio? – interrogó Ino, no sé porqué vine con ella, está loca.

– No Ino, solo quiero saber unas cosas... – murmuré.

– ¿Te gusta alguien y quieres ser su novia? – me mira atrevida, me ruboricé desviando la mirada– ¿Quién es?

Ino al ver mi expresión de incomodidad entendió enseguida. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación, pude notar su mirada de tristeza y corazón roto.

 _Lo siento Ino..._

– Escúchame bien, porque te guste Sasuke-kun no quiere decir que yo me vaya a rendir a él tan fácilmente ¿entendido? – levantó su dedo índice dando una advertencia, sonreí– Si no tienes una cita con él, no son novios aparte hay varias señales en un noviazgo.

– ¿Señales? – mostré confusión, ¿hay más? Cielos...

– Claro por ejemplo; abrazos largos, agarradas de mano, visitar lugares juntos pero solos y obviamente... besos – la última señal me hizo recordar la primera vez que nuestros labios se tocaron, mi corazón comenzó a latir con tal frecuencia que pensé que se me iba a escapar del pecho.

– Está bien ¡muchas gracias Ino-cerda! – salí huyendo de la floristería Yamanaka rumbo a mi casa.

Al llegar a mi casa no pude evitar mirarme frente al espejo ¿por qué me tengo que acomplejar con estupideces? Aunque es imposible no hacerlo, tengo que conquistar a Sasuke-kun o terminar de hacerlo por lo menos. Tomé una cinta roja que Ino me había devuelto después de resolver nuestras diferencias, amarré mi cabello como antes con ella y nuevamente me miré al espejo.

 _Quiero verme bonita._

– ¡Voy de salida mamá! – grité corriendo hasta la salida, ni siquiera escuché su respuesta.

– Sakura ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? – preguntó confundido, mi corazón latía con rapidez y miedo.

 _Estoy lista..._

– ¡Sasuke-kun quiero una cita! – solté en un solo grito con ojos cerrados, esperé su respuesta por segundos pero al abrir los ojos solo me encontré a un Sasuke-kun en silencio y poco interesado.

– ¿Cita? – pregunta enarcando una ceja.

– Sí, una salida entre tú y yo – aclaré temblorosa, pareció pensarlo por unos minutos.

– ¿Cuándo? – preguntó sin tener la menor idea, ¿en serio?

– Oh bueno, usualmente son los chicos que planean las citas.

– ¿Por qué tengo que planearla si tú fuiste la que me lo pediste? – parecía aún más confundido, es imposible.

– Lo sé pero como tú eres el chico y bueno, yo la chica – comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

– ¿No puede ser hoy? – preguntó.

 _¿Qué? ¡No!_

– Tiene que ser otro día como por ejemplo ¿mañana?

– Sí como sea, mañana temprano.

 _Baka._

Genial, es mañana ahora ¿cómo se supone que me voy a preparar? Si le pregunto a Ino va a hacer muy incómodo para las dos, mi mamá se pondría como una histérica y Hinata tampoco sabe de eso.

En serio, no puedo cerrar los ojos ni por un minuto sin pensar en la cita. ¿Mañana temprano? ¿a qué hora?

 _Sasuke-kun me haces un infierno pero amo estar en el fuego..._

No fue una noche buena, no pude conciliar el sueño bien y lo peor es que no sé que ponerme. ¿Tal vez un vestido más femenino y el cabello recogido? Digo no suena nada mal estar arreglada para alguien, sí y es la primera cita.

 _¿Acaso el sabrá lo que es una cita en verdad?_

Tomé el lazo y recogí mi cabello con el, tomé un poco de brillo y lo coloqué en mis labios con las manos temblorosas. Vamos, sonríe tú puedes. Alguien tocó la puerta así que me dispuse a bajar para atenderlo y luego salir a ver a Sasuke-kun.

Pero eso ya no era necesario, él estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándome como siempre lo hace.

– Sasuke-kun.

– Sakura.

– Pensé que no llegarías tan temprano – pasé un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás.

– Te dije que en la mañana – aclaró indiferente. A veces pienso que es igual de lento como Naruto en este tema.

– Oh cierto, puedes pasar a la sala. Tengo que buscar algunas cosas para irnos – Sasuke-kun indiferente pasó en silencio observando la casa con detalle.

Subí lo más rápido que pude y me di unos retoques en el espejo, tomé una pequeña mochila y di un respiro profundo .

 _Hoy será el día..._

– ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? Sasuke-kun – pregunté emocionada, tengo grandes expectativas acerca de éste día.

– Entrenar, necesito practicar mi Chakra – mira su mano en silencio, en su mirada pude notar esa sed de poder que ya había visto antes. Me tensé por un momento.

– O podemos ir a comer primero ¿no lo crees? – lo tomé de la mano por impulso llevándolo hacia Ichiraku como primera opción.

– Oh ustedes son los amigos de Naruto – atiende un señor mayor con una amplia sonrisa, nos sentamos en la barra.

– ¿Naruto viene muy seguido? – pregunté curiosa, me observa en silencio por unos segundos.

– ¡Oh ya sé quien eres, la novia de Naruto! – escupe sin saber, noté la mirada de disgusto de Sasuke-kun.

 _Ese idiota..._

– Está equivocado, Naruto es solo un amigo... un idiota amigo – recalqué con desdén. El dueño mostró un gesto de miedo para luego tomarnos la orden, ¿qué debería hablar con Sasuke-kun? ¿qué le gusta?

– Sasuke-kun – lo llamé nervios, continua mirando hacia al frente– ¿Qué te gusta?

– Nada.

 _Que expresivo._

– ¿Te gustan los dulces? – pregunté de nuevo, hace un gesto de asco.

– Los dulces me desagradan – responde, lo miré de reojo algo decaída. No sabía como iniciar una conversación estable con él.

En serio, toda la tarde fue un desastre total ¿cómo hacen las demás personas para tener citas sin problemas?

Quizás porque esas personas no son como nosotros, nosotros fallamos como para estar juntos ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta? Ni siquiera puedo tener una simple charla con él...ni siquiera sé si somos novios. Cosas como estas me hacen hundir mi rostro entre mis piernas, mis ojos se sienten húmedos apunto de llorar.

 _Quiero entenderte pero tú no me dejas..._

Quizás debería intentar hacerme la ciega e ignorar que todo esto está pasando, tal vez si dejo de pensar que él y yo podemos tener algo quizás dejaremos de estar jugando a ser algo.

 _Oh no, no llores de nuevo..._

Al día siguiente todo era igual, Sasuke-kun entrenando con Kakashi-sensei y yo observándolos sentada junto a un árbol. Kakashi-sensei no quiere interferir mi entrenamiento con Tsunade, lástima que ella no ha podido estar desocupada últimamente ya que por lo menos entrenando podía olvidarme de que le soy indiferente a Sasuke-kun. Tal vez ni debería estar aquí.

Me dispuse a levantarme sacudiéndome de la poca tierra, los miré por unos segundos antes de decidir marcharme. Rondando por las calles de Konoha sola y en silencio, pude sentir a alguien acercarse a mí con gran velocidad.

– ¡Sakura-san! – exclama Rock Lee exhausto, mostré una sonrisa amistosa.

– ¿Qué sucede Rock Lee? – sus mejillas tornaron a un color caliente.

– Quería decirte bueno... preguntarte si te gustaría... ah... – comenzó a dar rodeos entre pensamientos y nerviosismo.

– Vamos Rock Lee, puedes decírmelo.

– ¡Sakura- san por favor permíteme invitarte al festival Kanpai! – exclama en grito, por un momento pensé en golpearlo por haber llamado la atención de media Konoha pero solo decidí rechazarlo con amabilidad.

– Lo siento Rock Lee, iré con mi equipo – le sonreí intentando "suavizar" la pesada situación.

– Entiendo Sakura-san – dice entre lloriqueos, continué caminando en dirección contraria pero antes de irme lo miré amable.

– Espero verte en el Festival – su rostro parecía deslumbrado por mis palabras, continué mi camino quitando mi rosa con lentitud.

 _Ni siquiera sé si iré._

– Kakashi-sensei le dije que no tenía tantos ánimos para ir al festival – me quejé cruzada de brazos.

– Vamos Sakura, este festival no es todo los días. Los cerezos caen de los árboles y el sake acompaña los fuegos artificiales – expresa con emoción, de cierto modo tenía razón.

Decidimos sentarnos junto a un árbol que tenía cerezos ya florecidos, algunos caían junto a nuestro pequeño picnic. Comencé a acomodar la comida mientras Kakashi-sensei sacaba la botella de Sake, viejo alcohólico.

– Una buena botella de Sake no cae nada mal en esto ¿no lo crees Sakura? Lástima que Naruto ni Sasuke están aquí – comenzó a quejarse después de un rato, el alcohol ya había afectado su cerebro.

– Kakashi-sensei trate de no beber más por favor – intenté quitarle la botella pero parecía indispuesto a dejarla, mejor no me entrometo.

– ¡Sakura! – llamó Ino en la lejanía, pude observarla a uno pasos de distancia. Me dispuse a levantarme para acercarme a ella.

– ¿Qué sucede Ino? – le pregunté confundida, ella con un gesto de disgusto preguntó.

– Sakura... ¿acaso eres novia de Sasuke-kun? – preguntó molesta, parecía en serio sus gestos.

– Ino ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – intenté hacerme los oídos sordos.

– No me juegues, Sakura dime la verdad – me tomó de ambos hombros mirándome fijamente, agaché la mirada algo incómoda– Sakura.

– ¡No lo sé Ino! – exclamé confundida e incómoda, Ino comenzó a soltarme con una mirada decaída– Ino...

– Era todo lo que quería oír, te veré luego – se marchó en silencio, ni siquiera pude explicarle las cosas bien.

No fue el mejor festival, ni día, ni semana ¿en serio todo se había arruinado tan rápido? Soy menor pero creo que acompañar a Kakashi-sensei con su botella de Sake no estaría mal. Me senté junto a un Kakashi-borracho inconsciente y le arrebaté lo poco que quedaba del Sake.

– ¡Salud! – me dije a mí misma antes de ingerirlo, el sabor era amargo y poco agradable ¿cómo les podía gustar esto? Mi garganta arde– que asco – gruñí, volví a dar otro enorme trago cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y sentía mi cuerpo temblar, coloqué mi mano en mi boca intentando evitar el vomito que venía en mí. Unos pequeños pétalos de cerezo comenzaron a caer por el viento que había soplado el árbol, desde lejos pude visualizar a una persona caminar hacia nuestra dirección, acomodé mi cabello al notar que esa persona era Sasuke-kun quien confundido miraba a Kakashi-sensei en el suelo.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? – miró la botella de Sake y la agarró para disponerse a leerla.

 _Oh..._

– Eres tan hermoso – dije sin rodeos, Sasuke-kun confundido y algo sorprendido me miró– ¿por qué eres tan malditamente hermoso? Sasuke-kun.

– Sakura ¿tomaste Sake? – se agachó hasta mi altura sujetando mi rostro entre su mano, mi corazón comenzó a latir con tal rapidez– hueles a alcohol.

– Yo solo quería pasarla bien pero contigo... no con el borracho de Kakashi-sensei – refunfuñe avergonzada, mis mejillas están calientes.

– Nadie quiere estar con el borracho de Kakashi – responde con cierto aire de broma– ven, vamos a llevarte a casa – intenta levantarme, me pongo firme en el suelo– ¡Sakura!

– ¡No quiero irme! ¡Hip! – maldito Hipo.

– Sakura por favor no hagas esto más difícil – me ayuda a levantarme, rodeo mis brazos en su cuello mirándolo fijamente. Estoy borracha después de todo.

– No, tú no lo hagas – intento unir mis labios con los suyos pero él lo evita colocando su mano en mi boca.

– Vamos a acostarte, tienes que pasar el trago – rodeamos el árbol hacia la parte de atrás donde nos sentamos. Mi cabeza da vueltas, ¿cuándo se va a pasar el efecto?

– Hiciste mal en beber demasiado – sigue observando la botella de Sake– en serio, son unos alcohólicos.

– ¿Todavía queda? – pregunté interesada, él me mira negando con la cabeza. Frunzo los labios.

– Necesito que tomes aire fresco y te duermas – dice dominante, sonrío como idiota al verlo– ¿qué?

– Si viniste – formé una enorme sonrisa pero él por otro lado solo rodea los ojos fastidiado– Sasuke-kun tengo algo que decirte.

– ¿Qué cosa? – me mira intrigado, lo miré fijamente intentando no vomitarle encima.

– ¿Qué somos? – pregunté algo avergonzada, pude notar su mirada de sorpresa y vergüenza.

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – evade ruborizado.

– Responde por favor – supliqué con los ojos húmedos, me miró en silencio por unos segundos.

Agaché la mirada entre sorbos, ni siquiera me respondió cuando sus labios ya habían chocado contra los míos. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla acariciándola y él como respuesta mordió mi labio inferior provocándome un jadeo, intente hacer distancia con mi mano pero él la detuvo entrelazando sus dedos contra los míos.

Mis dedos comenzaron a jugar con los suyos causando ciertas sonrisas entre ambos, era raro ver a Sasuke-kun sonreír pero cuando eso sucedía era lo más hermoso que mis ojos podían atrapar. Sasuke-kun como iniciativa puso su brazo alrededor de mí acorralándome contra el árbol entre besos, pasé mi mano por su espalda acariciándola entre jadeos ahogados llenos de alcohol provocados por Sasuke-kun, su lengua acariciaba mis labios para luego introducirse en mi boca y tocar la mía en pequeños toques.

¡Oh Kamisama, primer beso apasionado!

– Sakura ¿harías lo que sea por mí? – soltó mis labios para poder decir esa frase entre susurros mientras repartía varios besos en mi rostro.

– Lo que sea... Sasuke-kun, lo que sea – respondí entre jadeos acariciando su oscuro cabello.

– ¿Aún si es en contra de todo? – preguntó sujetando mi rostro causando una conexión de miradas, lo pensó por unos segundos para luego darme un corto beso– Sakura...

– Sasuke-kun, me gustas... aún me sigues gustando – mi consciencia ya no podía más contra el alcohol, me desvanecí en cuestión de segundos cayendo en los brazos del Uchiha mientras escuchaba sus llamados.

 _Sí, hoy fue un gran día..._

 _¡Próximo Capítulo!_

– ¡Sasuke-kun, tú siempre me has gustado! _  
_

– ¡La próxima misión es atrapar al asesino que atemoriza a Konoha!

– Según ella yo siempre le he gustado, incluso más que tú Sakura.

– Debemos ser cuidadosos, no conocemos a este sujeto.

– ¡SHANAROOOOOO!

– Hace unos días vinieron dos personas a quedarse, un rubio con cara de idiota.

– Naruto...

– ¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUNN!

 _Próximo Capítulo: ¡Cerezo Desesperado!_


	10. Capítulo 09: ¡Cerezo Desesperado!

_**¡Un cerezo Desesperado!**_

El equipo 7 estaba preparándose para una misión, una misión que se clasificaba como Rango S por una peligrosa y preocupante razón…

– Sí, la próxima misión será muy peligrosa para todos nosotros. Espero que estén dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que se aproxima – explica Kakashi con una hoja en manos, la leía indicándoles– ¡La próxima misión es atrapar al asesino que atemoriza a Konoha!

Un silencio se hizo presente entre el equipo de tres personas.

– Kakashi-sensei ¿no crees que el Rango S es muy peligroso y avanzado para nosotros? – pregunta Sakura preocupada.

– Aunque sí es peligroso es lo mejor para ustedes dos, aprender a lidiar con mayores Rangos.

– ¿Acaso los Anbus no quisieron hacerlo? – interrumpe Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura dirigen su mirada hacia él.

– Como les dije es importante para ustedes ya que les faltan unas misiones antes de salir de descanso – aclara– Sakura recuerda que tú tienes que volver a presentar los exámenes Chûnin dentro de poco.

– Cierto, me había olvidado de eso – la pelirosa mostró miedo por un segundo pero un rayo de motivación se asomó, Naruto y Sasuke… la discípula de la Quinta Hokage– Ya estoy emocionada.

El Uchiha junto a ella formó una sonrisa de orgullo.

– Ya se ha decidido, nos veremos mañana temprano en la salida – decide marcharse el mayor– espero no perderme por el sendero de la vida.

La pelirosa conectó sus ojos hacia el Uchiha esperando algún quiebre de hielo entre ambos y como respuesta recibió la mirada de él con el mismo gesto de siempre.

– Sasuke-kun.

– Sakura.

– Quiero preguntarte algo, es sobre lo de ayer – pasó sus brazos hacia atrás y juntó sus manos intentando agarrar valor– ¿Qué somos?

El Uchiha la observó en silencio por un minuto como si estuviese pensando alguna respuesta y en efecto estaba pensando en que responderle a esa pregunta tan extraña para él. Se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

– ¿Estamos saliendo no? – preguntó de sopetón sin ningún gesto de emoción.

Sakura llenó sus mejillas en color carmesí por dicha respuesta.

– ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con esa pregunta? – levanta una ceja esperando una explicación.

– Tenía curiosidad – intenta evadirlo nerviosa– ¿Quieres comer conmigo? Traje bolas de arroz y tomate.

– Está bien – Sakura expresó su emoción avanzando hacia un árbol con sombra perfecto para sentarse a descansar o en éste caso, comer.

– Espero que te gusten mucho, las hice yo misma – explicó acomodando la pequeña canasta que traía en su brazo.

El Uchiha se sentó junto a ella dispuesto a comer juntos. De vez en cuando la conversación no surgía y el silencio dominaba más en el ambiente pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a su forma de comunicarse y pasarla juntos, a ella le bastaba con estar con él y a él le gustaba su compañía aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

– El festival estuvo grandioso al principio e hicieron falta las estupideces de Naruto – Sakura hablaba entre sonrisas, algo que a Sasuke le desagradaba ya que el tema principal era su compañero ausente, Naruto.

Los celos aparecieron en su interior molestándolo por dentro y la rivalidad que sentía con él aumentaba a algo más personal. Se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su pantalón y se dispuso a caminar dentro del bosque dejando a su compañera atrás.

– ¡Sasuke-kun espera! – recogió todo lo más rápido posible para después ir detrás de su amado– ¿qué sucede? ¿dije algo malo?

Ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, ella preocupada intentaba hacer que él le respondiera pero todo era inútil.

– Sasuke-kun por favor ¿qué hice mal? – insistía la pelirosa, la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla desde adentro hasta expresarse por fuera– Te daré privacidad, lo siento por ser una molestia.

Se dispuso a marcharse y él al oír la palabra "molestia" recordó que él mismo la llamó así desde un principio. La agarró del brazo para terminar acorralándola contra el árbol más cercano a ellos, atravesó su brazo evitándole la huida.

– Sasuke-kun… – suspiró sorprendida, él solo la miró directamente a los ojos con el Sharingan activado.

– Me molesta tanto que hables de Naruto con tanta emoción – reclamó molesto.

– Sasuke-kun ¿estás… – los labios fríos del masculino la silenciaron tomándola por sorpresa. Ella sujetó su rostro con cariño siguiéndole el movimiento de sus labios. Ambos separaron sus labios por falta de aliento mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ella le sonrió con ternura y rubor mientras que él correspondía con una sonrisa leve.

Sasuke caminaba solo por las calles de Konoha ignorando como siempre las miradas juzgantes de los demás, algunos compañeros suyos lo miraban con desprecio y repudio como si la decepción hacia él fuera eterna.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – una de esos compañeros lo llama corriendo hacia él, él se detiene y la voltea a ver– necesito decirte algo.

– Que sea rápido – responde gélido. Ino traga con fuerza y tomando valor desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos declaró.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, tú siempre me has gustado incluso más que Sakura! – exclamó llamando la atención de Shikamaro y Chouji, Sasuke sin respuesta o algún gesto de interés la miró.

– No tengo ningún interés en ti – la rechaza sin tacto, se dispone a marcharse pero Ino continuaba siendo valiente.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas? ¿qué tengo que hacer para que llegues a corresponderme? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, Ino por dentro sabía el porqué de su rechazo al igual que él.

Sasuke se detuvo pensando en silencio, lo único que podía recordar era la imagen de Sakura con cada chica que se le intentaba acercar. Sus sentimientos no podrán ser expresados pero si apreciados a su modo.

– Hay alguien más ¿verdad? – pregunta sintiéndose humillada, Sasuke voltea a verla con una sonrisa.

– Sí – responde, se marcha dejando a la Yamanaka derrotada delante de sus colegas.

– Kakashi la próxima vez te haremos esperar – regañaba Sakura por haberlos hecho esperar 40 minutos en la salida de Konoha para la misión.

– Lo siento Sakura, es que me perdí…

– ¡Esa excusa no es válida! – lo interrumpe, Kakashi rascaba su nuca entre risas.

– ¿Dónde fue la última vez que vieron al asesino? – ahora interrumpe Sasuke, Kakashi lo piensa intentando acordarse.

– Cerca de las aguas termales, encontraron pistas y rastro del asesino que nosotros debemos seguir – explica.

– ¿Aguas termales? – pregunta Sakura.

– ¿Por qué un asesino estaría en un lugar tan público y llamativo? – interroga Sasuke.

– Eso es lo que nos toca investigar – responde Kakashi, éste salta hacia la rama de un árbol– síganme el paso – ordena, Sakura y Sasuke deciden hacer lo mismo.

– Disculpe, somos de Konoha y hemos venido a tomar la posada del lugar – Kakashi charla con la encargada de las aguas termales.

– ¿Crees que el asesino siga aquí? – pregunta Sakura observando a Kakashi, Sasuke hacía lo mismo cruzado de brazos.

– No lo creo, debe estar trasladándose a diferentes lugares.

– Tienes razón.

– Bueno ¡ya conseguí las habitaciones! – anuncia Kakashi.

– No podemos preguntarle a las personas sobre el asesino, se asustarían – susurra la pelirosa.

– Debería salir y probar con la suerte de encontrarme con él – se levanta Kakashi decidido, Sasuke y Sakura lo miran.

– ¿Cómo sabremos si él te enfrenta? – pregunta Sakura preocupada.

– Trataré de avisarles a mí modo – desliza la salida hacia las aguas termales, Kakashi desaparece en un salto hacia otra dirección.

Sakura se levanta y cierra la salida mostrando su inquietud por la situación ya que en cualquier momento el asesino podría o no salir para atacarlos.

– Estoy algo preocupada por Kakashi, deberíamos de acompañarlo – sugiere la pelirosa, el Uchiha se mantenía sentado en el suelo sin responderle– o quizás no.

– Ino habló conmigo ayer – interrumpe el silencio, Sakura se acerca a Sasuke algo intrigada.

– ¿Y qué te dijo? – ella recuerda haber tenido un tenso diálogo con su mejor o no mejor amiga pero ¿Ino hablando con Sasuke? ¿qué tramaba?

– Según ella yo siempre le he gustado, incluso más que tú Sakura – dice sin pelos en la lengua, Sasuke sin mostrar interés por el desastre que podía causar solo se mantuvo en silencio después de haber confesado lo sucedido.

Sakura pensó en las palabras de Ino hacia Sasuke y en un posible peligro para la relación de ella con él. Se recostó contra la pared cruzada de brazos algo insegura e inquieta por lo que el Uchiha le había dicho.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿acaso estás preocupada de algo? – pregunta Sasuke, Sakura niega con la cabeza– ¿estás celosa?

Ella aún se mantenía en silencio sin poder entablar un diálogo directo con él salvo decir "Sí o no". El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella para sujetarle el rostro con su mano haciendo que ella lo mire directo a los ojos.

– ¿Estás intentando aplicar eso conmigo? – espeta dominante, Sakura traga con nerviosa e intenta apartarlo suavemente.

– Kakashi puede llegar en cualquier momento – susurra, no quería despertar a las demás personas y llamar la atención.

– No me interesa, te hice una pregunta – la acorrala contra su cuerpo provocándole un pequeño gemido. Sasuke muestra sorpresa, era la primera vez que sucedía eso al igual que Sakura mostró sorpresa por su gesto y a la vez vergüenza.

Intento cubrir su rostro con ambas manos pero éste se las quita con delicadeza provocando un choque de miradas entre ambos, acercó sus labios hacia el rostro de la pelirosa y ella como reacción cierra los ojos esperando sus labios. Sasuke deposita un corto beso en sus labios para después bajar hasta su cuello con cortos y suaves besos provocando las piernas de Sakura temblar.

– S-sasuke ¿q-qué haces? – suspiró nerviosa, era la primera vez que él se atrevía a bajar sus labios.

– Shhhh – Sasuke hace el gesto con su dedo hacia los labios, conectó sus labios con ella y con un leve mordisco decidió introducir su lengua para poder rozar con la de ella.

Su mano comenzó a recorrer la pierna de Sakura hasta llegar a su cintura y luego irse hacia la espalda pegando más su cuerpo con el de ella, ella como respuesta acarició su cabello dándole leves jalones hacia atrás. Caminaron unos pasos hasta caerse en el suelo, Sakura se acomodó encima de él agarrándolo de los hombros mientras Sasuke mantenía sus manos en su espalda con sus lenguas haciendo una danza sincronizada.

Sakura separó sus labios y lo miró a los ojos fijamente, sintió una oleada de amor dentro de ella que podía llegar a sentirse tan infinito, Sasuke le sonrió dejándose llevar por el momento tan emocional que tenían ambos ya que sus sentimientos se estaban conectando.

Y ahí Sasuke se asustó/ preocupó por completo, estaba volviendo a conectar sus sentimientos con ella e incluso los estaba intensificando. Él la hizo a un lado con suavidad y se levantó algo horrorizado.

Sakura hizo lo mismo preocupada por su repentino cambio de humor– Sasuke-kun ¿qué sucede? ¿hice algo mal?

– No, solo quiero estar un momento a solas – la evade frío, se sentía mal por dentro.

Sakura lo miró pasar frente a ella en dirección hacia la salida, él se voltea enseguida y en un rápido movimiento abrazó a Sakura y la levantó saltando hacia otro lugar antes de que la pared cayera con fuerza chocando contra el suelo.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Sakura se muestra horrorizada debido al ataque sorpresa, un sujeto con aspecto desordenado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se deja ver delante de ellos.

– Fuiste muy rápido Uchiha – aplaude burlón, Sakura se aparte de Sasuke al verlo ejecutar su Chidori con el Sharingan activado.

El sujeto esquiva el ataque de Sasuke, Sasuke choca contra la otra pared atravesando su brazo en ella.

– Eres hábil – aparece detrás de Sasuke para patearlo en la espalda, Sasuke suelta quejido y el atacante se dispone a agarrarlo del cabello.

El supuesto asesino se hace a un lado esquivando el golpe de Sakura que termina dándole a la pared haciendo una grieta en ella, Sasuke aprovecha en sacar su brazo causándole heridas y rasguños en él.

– Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien? – pregunta Sakura sacando un Kunai en modo defensa.

– Sí – Sasuke mira a Sakura y ella a él, ambos deciden atacar al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se aproxima con una patada desde arriba y Sakura desde abajo con el kunai, el Ninja atraviesa su brazo deteniendo la patada de Sasuke y en un movimiento se hace atrás esquivando a Sakura causando un choque entre Sakura y Sasuke.

– El maldito es rápido – se queja Sasuke levantándose.

– Tenemos que retenerlo en lo que llega Kakashi – Sakura saca varios Shurikens y los lanza al sujeto, Sasuke corre detrás de los Shurikens y en un descuido del atacante termina con un golpe en la cara– ¡Bien hecho Sasuke!

– ¡Mocoso travieso! – El mayor golpea a Sasuke con ambos manos en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

– ¡SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! – Sakura corre hacia los dos desesperada dispuesta a atacar.

– ¡Acércate mocosa! – Sakura aprieta sus puños con fuerza e intenta golpearlo, el mayor lo esquiva para después hacer un Jutsu de presión de agua contra ella. Sakura se cubre con los brazos siendo empujada hacia atrás por la fuerza del Jutsu.

– ¡Es muy potente! – dice entre jadeos y quejidos, Sakura mira de reojo a Sasuke y algo le llama la atención. El sello maldito se estaba activando inconscientemente– imposible, no puedes activarlo.

Dijo con horror al ver la posibilidad de que Sasuke explote o se libere del sello, Sasuke se levanta con el ceño fruncido y observó a Sakura en peligro intentando luchar contra el oponente.

– ¡SASUKE-KUN NO! – Sakura se descuida recibiendo el golpe de la presión de agua contra ella lanzándola hacia atrás.

En cada parpadeo que daba la pelirosa captó como el Uchiha atacó al oponente furioso, en el último parpadeo dos pies se atravesaron en su vista y una voz le susurró.

– Te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro, Sakura…

La pelirosa reaccionó a los minutos encontrándose con la cara de Kakashi y a Sasuke detrás de él observando hacia otro lado, su sello parecía intacto y parecía estar en orden.

– Sakura ¿estás bien? te golpeaste muy fuerte – Sakura pasa su mano por detrás de su cabeza sintiendo un ardor.

– ¿Dónde está el asesino? – preguntó preocupada.

– Ya nos deshicimos de él pero tenemos una información importante que darle a la Hokage y pronto – avisa Kakashi como indirecta, Sakura capta la indirecta preocupada.

Sasuke no puede activar la marca sin que su sello sea retirado, se supone que si lo intentaba éste explotaba junto con Sasuke pero nada sucedió y Sasuke parecía estar normal.

– Realmente nos disculpamos por las molestias, era algo que teníamos que hacer – explica Kakashi a la dueña del lugar.

– No se preocupen, las personas sospechaban de algo extraño pasar por Konoha – responde una mujer mayor con apariencia amistosa– eso sucedió desde hace unos días.

– ¿Unos días? – pregunta Kakashi.

– Hace unos días vinieron dos personas a quedarse, un viejo con apariencia de pervertido y un niño rubio con cara de idiota.

– Naruto… – susurraron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo mostrándose impresionados.

Para Sasuke era un aviso de últimas semanas o días ya que significaba que Naruto pronto estaría en Konoha y sus planes se verían arruinados.

 _Tenía que desertar pronto antes de que las cosas se le compliquen más…la única opción era por las malas._

 ** _¡Próximo Capítulo!_**

 _– Tienes poco tiempo._

 _– Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien? te siento extraño._

 _– Sasuke no puede activar la marca maldita teniendo el sello._

 _– Orochimaru llama de él, ¡Nos han visto la cara en todo este tiempo!_

 _– ¡BUSQUEN A UCHIHA SASUKE, ESTÁ BAJO ARRESTO POR TRAICIÓN Y CONSPIRACIÓN!_

 _– ¡NO POR FAVOR!_

 _– Sasuke-kun…_

 _– Sakura…_


	11. Capítulo 10: Traicionando mi corazón

_¡Un cerezo huye!_

春野サクラ _(Haruno Sakura)_

Al día siguiente en que nosotros regresamos de la misión exitosa todos se vieron sorprendidos cuando Kakashi-sensei les contó acerca del despertar del sello de Sasuke-kun, por un principio pensaron que era una reacción pero varias personas comenzaron a conspirar que en realidad Sasuke-kun ya había liberado su sello hace un tiempo, la pregunta es ¿desde cuándo y por qué lo ocultó? Tsunade-sama se veía más tensa de lo usual y podría jurar que ella estaba apunto de enloquecer con cada sospecha o pensamiento que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

– Se suponía que Sasuke no podría activar la marca por el sello que le habíamos colocado, díganme ¿qué sucede aquí? – exclamó Tsunade-sama.

– Godaime por favor permítanos defender que el sello que le habíamos puesto al Uchiha es seguro, es imposible que un Genin pueda burlarlo – se atrevió a defender un Jōnin.

– ¿Quiere decir que la marca del Uchiha tiene más poder del que creíamos? – interroga Tsunade-sama.

– P-probablemente... – respondió.

Tsunade-sama estuvo en silencio por unos segundos para después caminar hacia la enorme ventana de su oficina, observó la enorme vista de Konoha en silencio dejándonos un poco inquietos por su extraña reacción.

– Necesito que todos salgan de aquí – mandó. Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación, incluyéndome– Sakura... tú no.

Me detuve en seco, por dentro sabía que por algo me habían llamado para oír toda la plática acerca de Sasuke-kun.

– Te pido que me seas sincera ante esta pregunta que te haré no como tu entrenadora si no como tú Hokage – mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, su voz sonaba demasiado arisca y que comentar de su mirada amenazante– ¿Qué sabes de Sasuke y sus intenciones?

– Tsunade-sama, S-sasuke-kun ha cambiado y aunque casi no lo demuestre puedo sentir que él ha dado un paso al buen camino – mi voz temblorosa y débil no ayudaban demasiado, no por desconfianza si no porque me sentía intimidada frente a ella.

– ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? Sakura – pregunta con el mismo tono amenazador.

– Sí Tsunade-sama – apuesto que en estos momentos parezco un perrito asustado.

– Retírate – cortó el interrogatorio entre dientes, con todas las ganas del mundo no dude en desaparecer de la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

Caminé a gran velocidad en dirección hacia la casa de Sasuke, tenía que avisarle y preguntarle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _¿De verdad Sasuke-kun tiene otras intenciones?_

No puedo evitar sentirme mal parada en ésta situación, por un lado tengo a toda Konoha queriendo linchar a Sasuke-kun y por otro lado tengo a Sasuke-kun con otras posibles intenciones que espero no sean ciertas.

Corrí a grandes zancadas como si estuviese huyendo de algo o alguien sin darme cuenta que todos me observaban como una posible traidora o al menos así me sentía al verlos. Sentí que alguien sujetó mi brazo tomándome por sorpresa, miré a la persona sorprendida por su acto hacia mí.

– Kakashi-sensei ¿qué sucede? – intenté actuar lo más casual.

 _Sí claro, de seguro ya te vio correr como una loca fugitiva._

– Sakura no es momento de hacernos los tontos, tú sabes porque todo esto está sucediendo y lo peor es que intentas ocultarlo – regaña Kakashi-sensei.

– Kakashi-sensei sé que todo esto es un malentendido, Sasuke-kun ya cambió – la única defensa que teníamos era la negación.

– Así Sasuke haya cambiado Sakura, estás marchando en contra de la Quinta Hokage y en contra de Konoha – me sentía como una traidora, una escoria por intentar irme en contra de todos... pero por Sasuke-kun, yo haría lo que sea por él.

 _Y lo estoy haciendo por él._

– ¡Es que lo están acusando injustamente, él les ha demostrado ser el mismo de antes pero ustedes no quieren verlo! – era todo lo que podía hacer, pelear con mi voz.

– Hay un dicho muy sonado, "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" – replicó en un tono más suave y monótono.

Kakashi-sensei se marchó enseguida sin buscar más pelea en el asunto, seguí caminando hacia el rumbo donde me dirigía antes pero ésta vez sin apuros ya que no sentía esta vez me estaban siguiendo.

– ¿Sakura eh? – dijo.

– Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente – mostré mi desesperación y él enseguida captó la situación.

Me dio paso a su casa para después ir a su sala y sentarnos frente a frente mirándonos ansiosos y a la vez nerviosos.

– Tsunade-sama está comenzaron a investigar sobre la reactivación de tu marca – solté de sopetón.

– ¿Lo que sucedió hace poco? Fue una reacción de impulso, nos estaban derrotando – intenta buscar una excusa, no es válida porque intenté usarla y no quisieron creerme.

– Tsunade-sama sospecha de que tú de alguna forma burlaste el sello para seguir con tus intenciones de desertar – era lo mejor que podía hacer, no podía permitir que encerraran de nuevo a Sasuke-kun.

– Sakura, aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo ya que es un sello de alto Rango. Es imposible que un Genin como yo se libere de el.

– Eso es lo que le han estado diciendo pero ella está firme con ese pensamiento tan negativo.

– Todo estará bien, pronto se darán cuenta de que no hay nada de que alarmarse – sonaba tan tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo.

– Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama quiere volver a encerrarte para prevenir que un desastre se desate – no podía ocultárselo, no quería volver a ver a un Sasuke-kun en cuatro frías y blancas paredes.

La expresión de Sasuke cambió a una de sorpresa y negación. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos largos minutos conversando su mirada al suelo, apretaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que me llegaba a preocupar más de lo normal. Me incliné frente a él para lograr que él me mirase a los ojos, mi piel se erizó al ver el Sharingan en Sasuke.

– Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien? – intenté hablarle pero no respondía, no hacía ningún movimiento _–_ te siento extraño.

– Tienes poco tiempo – susurró, por un momento pensé que yo misma me lo había imaginado pero en realidad sí lo había dicho.

– ¿Poco tiempo? – Sasuke-kun alzó la mirada molesto, se levantó bruscamente sorprendiéndome– ¿Sasuke-kun?

Retrocedí unos pasos tomando distancia lejos de él.

– Largo de aquí... – susurró mirando ambas manos.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida, me miró de nuevo y en un apretón a mis brazos con sus manos me sacudió como un objeto– ¡Sasuke-kun!

– ¡QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ! – gritó fúrico, mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y mis sentimientos a desmoronarse al sentir su maltrato hacia mí.

– ¡Sasuke-kun me estás lastimando! – gimoteé con las lagrimas cayendo por mi mejilla, Sasuke-kun soltó su agarre de mí lentamente.

– Sólo vete, quiero estar a solas – expresó con voz ronca y decaída. No quería volver a alterarlo así que decidí obedecerlo saliendo de su casa sin quejas o contras.

Sasuke-kun volvió a cambiar y al entrenamiento comenzó a faltar, al principio Tsunade-sama mandaba Jonin's para que vigilaran a Sasuke-kun pero puedo asegurar de que él lo sabía y Kakashi-sensei me ha intentado convencer de serle más sincera a Tsunade-sama sobre Sasuke-kun pero no hay nada que ocultar, dentro de mí algo me decía que Sasuke-kun tiene sentimientos buenos.

– Sakura – me llamó una voz conocida, Shikamaru se mantenía frente con las manos en los bolsillos.

– Shikamaru – me parecía raro que él me hablase ya que todos los demás me han tachado de traidora o ir en contra de Tsunade-sama cuando yo sé que no es así– ¿Sucede algo?

Pregunté, la angustia me consumía a cada rato y los pensamientos de que todo puede desmoronarse en cuestión de segundos me atemorizaban.

– Quería hacerte una pregunta – dijo en seco, no parecía querer tener intenciones suaves o amistosas conmigo– ¿Por qué proteges tanto a Sasuke? ¿acaso se te olvidó que él te abandonó el día en que intento desertar?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos por el impacto de esa pregunta, no esperaba que fuera tan directo hacía mí y el tema de Sasuke-kun– Sasuke-kun ha cambiado, yo sé que sí y por eso lo protejo. Él ha demostrado arrepentimiento.

– ¿Acaso tú misma te crees eso? ¿te escuchas por lo menos? Sasuke desde pequeño a crecido con odio y oscuridad en su corazón ¿por qué piensas que de la noche a la mañana cambió de actitud? – se cruzó de brazos frente a mí esperando alguna respuesta.

Me dolía oír esto, me dolía que se expresaran así de Sasuke-kun como si fuese la peor persona del mundo.

– Las personas cambian Shikamaru... – repliqué.

– ¿Cambian? ¿o se controlan? – contraatacó, me estaba colmando la paciencia.

– Gaara... ¡Gaara, Temari y Kankuro hicieron peores cosas y ustedes los perdonaron al igual que yo! – reclamé.

– ¡Ellos nos ayudaron con la misión de traer de vuelta a Sasuke por si se te había olvidado, casi nos costó la vida intentando recatar a ese ingrato! – alzó su tono de voz.

– ¡Estás equivocado, Sasuke-kun ha cambiado y él está arrepentido! – grité con lagrimas en los ojos, ¿por qué dicen todas esas cosas tan horribles? No consideran que él la ha pasado muy mal.

– Eres imposible – farfulló molesto, dio la vuelta en dirección contraria para marcharse y dejarme sola.

Sola, y así es como me he sentido desde que nuevamente todos se habían lanzado contra Sasuke-kun y hasta él me ha estado evitando...

Me senté en mi cama y observé la ventana en silencio sintiendo la brisa chocar contra mi rostro intentando alejar mis pensamientos en cosas negativas que últimamente me han intentado hundir emocionalmente.

– Sakura – llama mi madre desde la habitación, me levanté de mi cama y me dispuse a abrir la puerta– Te buscan abajo.

 _Sasuke-kun..._

A pasos veloces me aproximé hasta la sala de mi casa con expectativas altas sobre Sasuke-kun buscándome para aclarar lo que estaba pasando y tal vez pedirme perdón por el maltrato que me había dado pero todo eso se borró en un instante al encontrarme con Kakashi-sensei cruzado de brazos.

– Kakashi-sensei ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté sorprendida, era la primera vez que él venía a visitarme.

– Necesito que me acompañes – pidió en un tono diferente, ese tono me causó un escalofrío.

– Ya hemos culminado con nuestra investigación – Tsunade-sama habló con el semblante serio, Shizune Kakashi-sensei y yo esperamos su explicación– Han encontrado rastros de piel de serpiente por la casa de Sasuke, esa piel de serpiente tiene un ADN que se logramos reconocer por varias pruebas comparativas. Desgraciadamente sí es lo que pensábamos en un principio... – mordió su labio como si estuviese conteniendo la ira, mi piel fue recorrida por un frío y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar– es de Orochimaru, Orochimaru llama de él.

– I-impo... – ni siquiera podía hablar, el aliento me faltaba y lo único que necesitaba era aire fresco y hablar con él.

– Así es, ¡nos han visto la cara en todo éste tiempo! – exclamó Tsunade-sama levantándose furiosa y acto seguido destruyó su escritorio con un fuerte puñetazo.

Ni Shizune ni siquiera Kakashi-sensei intervinieron intentando calmarla, ellos perfectamente justificaban el comportamiento de Tsunade-sama.

– T-tsunade-sama... – Kakashi-sensei colocó su mano en mi hombro negándome con la cabeza, volví a estar en silencio.

– Señores – varios Jonin's aparecieron por las ventanas formándose frente a la Godaime– Desde ahora, ésta es una orden...

– No... – solté en un jadeo de horror, ni siquiera la voz podía controlar.

– ¡BUSQUEN A UCHIHA SASUKE, ESTÁ BAJO ARRESTO POR TRAICIÓN Y CONSPIRACIÓN CONTRA LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LAS HOJAS, KONOHA! – todos los Jonin's desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos sin quedar rastro de ellos.

– ¡NO POR FAVOR, TSUNADE-SAMA POR FAVOR SE LO PIDO! – le supliqué tomando su brazo de forma desesperada, ella solo me volteó a ver mirándome por encima.

– La orden ya está en marcha – soltó mi agarre bruscamente, agaché la mirada con una expresión de horror en mí.

 _Todo ya se había derrumbado..._

– Sakura – Kakashi intentó hablarme pero fui oídos sordos, salí por la ventana de la oficina con movimientos veloces en busca de Sasuke-kun– ¡SAKURA!

Tuve que esconderme toda la tarde para evitar que me atrapen e intente evitar que encuentre a Sasuke-kun, no lo ayudaré a escapar de Konoha si realmente esas son sus intenciones pero tan solo el intentar hablar con él y convencerlo de que intente entregarse a Tsunade-sama era lo mejor que yo podía hacer. Todos mis compañeros me han estado intentando buscar, tuve que esconderme fuera de casa ya que sería un lugar muy obvio ¿la mejor opción? Tuve que salir de Konoha y alejarme unas horas hasta que todo se calmase, tuve suerte de escapar antes de que dieran la orden en contra de mí.

Tuve que volver, ya de muy noche donde solo los guardias de la entrada de Konoha estaban "despiertos" aunque yo sabía perfectamente que ellos se dormían a ciertas horas, era muy fácil pasarles desapercibido. Caminé en silencio hasta pasar por la entrada sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, tal como predije, a tan solo unos pasos lejos de ellos sentí una mano silenciar mis labios y otra sujetar mi cuerpo.

 _Me atraparon..._

Esa persona me arrastra hacia detrás de un puesto abandonado de comida, la oscuridad no me permitía visualizar bien su rostro pero al ver como esa persona pasó su mano por mi cabello con delicadeza tal como lo hacía él lo había comprendido todo.

– Sasuke-kun... – susurré apenas audible.

– Sakura...

 _¡Próximo Capítulo!_

– Entonces ¿vas a decirme qué está pasando contigo?

– Ya no más.

– ¡Me estás dañando Sasuke-kun!

– Tienes que hacerlo... por mí.

– ¿Y si no quiero, qué?

– Entonces moriré.

– ¡SASUKE-KUN NO, YO TE AMO!

– Yo también te amo...

 _Próximo capítulo: Corazón en dos._

 _(N/A): ¡Les deseo un feliz año, ayer intenté publicar éste capítulo pero me había quedado dormida :'v y hasta ahorita es que me pongo en firme para publicarlo y crear el otro 7u7 jojojo ando muy inspirada. Espero poder seguir leyéndolas por los comentarios ya que sus palabras me animan y me gusta saber sus opiniones acerca de la novela!_

 _PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL AÑO WOOO [sin decirles mentira la imagen y el título del siguiente capítulo ya me pusieron sad]._


	12. Capítulo 11: Corazón en dos

_Corazón en dos._

春野サクラ _(Haruno Sakura)_

– Sakura – respondió con el mismo tono, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro e instintivamente salté a abrazarlo. Nos quedamos juntos por unos segundos hasta que él lentamente me separó del abrazo– necesito hablar contigo.

– Yo también, en serio estaba muy preocupada por ti y... – silenció mis palabras colocando un dedo en mis labios.

– Te estuve buscando – susurró, mostré una sonrisa como reacción y sujeté su mano entre las mías.

 _Aunque no era la situación adecuada él hacía que el momento fuera perfecto._

– Sé que me han estado buscando para encerrarme, desde que me avisaste que posiblemente iba a suceder. Estuve escondido desde ayer y por fin logré encontrarte, todo el día te estuve buscando ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Sasuke-kun.

– Estuve fuera de Konoha desde que dieron la orden, también iban a retenerme hasta que te encontraran ellos. Sasuke-kun estaba muy preocupada – el impulso nuevamente dominó mi cuerpo, lo abracé como si fuera la última vez– Sasuke-kun tengo que pedirte un favor.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó aún manteniendo el abrazo, sus brazos se sentían tan cálidos y reconfortantes. Tenía miedo de que eso dejara de suceder– necesito que te entregues a Tsunade-sama.

De un momento a otro el aire de la situación se volvió tenso y silencioso, Sasuke-kun me tomó de los brazos y rápidamente me apartó de él con un gesto furioso.

– ¿En serio quieres que yo vuelva a sufrir estando encerrado? – su actitud cambió sin aviso.

– Sasuke-kun, sabes que de todos modos te atraparán. No puedes seguir huyendo.

– ¿Seguir huyendo? – enarcó una ceja mostrándose indignado.

– Sasuke-kun, encontraron piel de serpiente cerca de tu casa... entonces ¿vas a decirme que está pasando contigo? – el rostro de Sasuke-kun cambió de molesto a preocupado, parecía mostrar sorpresa pero ¿por qué? – solo necesito saber una cosa... ¿tú aún quieres irte con Orochimaru?

Hubo un momento de silencio demasiado largo, ambos nos miramos esperando una respuesta o otra pregunta. Entonces ahí fue cuando él decidió hablar...

– Sí – en ese momento sentí que mi corazón se había paralizado, el frío recorrió todo mi cuerpo causándome una sensación desagradable.

– ¿Has estado mintiéndonos? No has cambiado... – un nudo se creó en mi garganta, me sentía engañada traicionada y usada...

– Nunca he cambiado mis intenciones, soy un vengador y necesito hacerlo – mis lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse y permití humillarme de esa forma, llorar frente a él cuando debería estar enojada– Ya no más engaños, ya no más mentiras, ya no más.

– En serio que lograste engañarme y de la peor forma – tenía un mar de lamentos en mi rostro y él parecía no importarle en absoluto.

– Necesito que me ayudes a liberarme del sello – Sasuke-kun atravesó su brazo evitándome la salida, agaché la mirada hasta mis pies evitando sus ojos fríos– Yo sé que tú sabes como liberarlo, el sello está débil.

– No, no lo haré – lo aparté de mí sollozando, me dispuse a huir de él como si fuera mi último momento.

– ¡Sakura! – me agarró de un brazo con fuerza antes de que yo escapara de las sombras, comenzó a jalarme hacia él.

– ¡SUÉLTAME! – comencé a gritar para llamar la atención de alguien más, Sasuke-kun apretó con más fuerza y me dio un tirón hacia él cayendo en sus brazos– ¡DÉJAME IR, NO TE VOY A AYUDAR! ¡ESTO ES SUCIO, ESTO ES TRAMPOSO, ERES UN MENTIROSO! ¡NO ME AMAS, NUNCA LO HAS HECHO!

– Sakura – intentó hablarme suave como si quisiera volver a engañarme.

– ¡No quiero oírte, me estás dañando Sasuke-kun! – dije entre lagrimas, dejé de forcejear esperando algo de él.

 _Prefiero que me mate a perderlo._

– Tienes que hacerlo, necesito cumplir mi venganza y lo sabes – dijo, negué varias veces con la cabeza como testaruda– Sakura... tienes que hacerlo por mí.

Ni un beso podría hacerme cambiar de parecer.

– ¿Y si no quiero qué? – lo miré directo a los ojos, él me soltó del agarre poniéndose firme delante de mí.

– Entonces asume las consecuencias, no volveré y no me entregaré.

Lo miré confundida esperando alguna explicación pero no la tuve, él solo se marchó caminando sin ningún apuro y ahí mis miedos surgieron. Lo perseguí pidiendo que no se hiciera realidad lo que yo estaba pensando pero al ver como él se dirigía hacia la salida, temí.

– S-sasuke-kun – susurré con miedo de despertar a los vigilantes.

– Están inconscientes, yo lo hice – replicó sin mirarme, corrí a pasos veloces logrando atravesarme en su camino con los brazos extendidos.

– ¡No lo harás, el sello está débil pero igual puede causarte un gran daño! – exclamé horrorizada por lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

– Entonces moriré – mi piel cambió a un color pálido y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por dichas palabras– ¡SASUKE-KUN NO, YO TE AMO!

Aunque era estúpido confesarme en ésta situación probablemente era lo último que yo quería decir antes de que él continuara caminando.

Y sin pensar en todo el desastre que iba a crear a continuación, coloqué mi mano en su espalda y dije aquellas palabras que para él eran una liberación para mí eran una maldición.

– Liberar – con la voz ronca y triste dije cayendo al suelo de rodillas con las lagrimas chocar en el suelo.

– Dile a Tsunade que atentamos contra tu vida y no tuviste opción – dijo mirándome con firmeza– yo también te amo...

Me sorprendí por sus últimas palabras y antes de darme cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de mí, sentí un leve golpe en mi nuca que causó que mi mente se fuera.

うちはサスケ (Sasuke Uchiha)

Kabuto se encontraba frente a mí con Sakura inconsciente en el suelo, la miró de reojo y formó una sonrisa acomodándose sus estúpidos lentes.

– Que dramática despedida – dio un ligero comentario con tono burlón, le di la espalda ignorando sus burlas.

– Llévala a un lugar seguro y déjala ahí, te veré pronto – ordené y en un salto decidí emprender mi viaje hacia donde Orochimaru sin querer perder más el tiempo.

No pude evitar voltear hacia atrás y ver como Kabuto se la llevaba en brazos, fingir todo ese melodrama fue lo más ridículo que tuve que vivir en mis años conociéndola. Espero que por lo menos ella entienda que la vida no es un lugar de romanticismo y lo más esencial, que ella y yo jamás podremos estar juntos.

Lo único que me preocupa son los problemas que tendrá con Tsunade y con varias personas en Konoha, si ella es inteligente podrá mentirles con que la amenazamos de muerte si no me dejaba ir.

 _¡Próximo Capítulo!_

– Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Sakura.

– Acabas de traicionar a Konoha y a Naruto.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿tanto amas a Sasuke-kun? _  
_

– Sakura ¿estás bien?

– Quiero estar a solas.

– Naruto, te he fallado.

– Él no me traicionó, yo misma me traicioné.

– Iré por ti... Sasuke-kun.

(N/A): Ay no dios mío, cries hard con éste capítulo y más con el amv, me da un yeyero fuerte :'v ¡Espero estén pasando un precioso día, he publicado el primer décimo día del año! kukuku. Últimamente me he inspirado por ver tanto SasuSaku, por pensar mucho en el tema y por sus comentarios (viejos ya que no han vuelto a comentar :'c) Solo espero que estén disfrutando de la novela tanto como yo.

Aquí vienen dos preguntas para ustedes nenas.

 _1\. ¿Estuvo bien lo que hizo nuestra waifu Sakura?_

 _2\. ¿Qué hubiesen hecho ustedes en su lugar?_

 _3\. ¿Qué harían si les tocase explicar la huida de Sasuke?_

 _Espero leer sus respuestas por comentarios nenas, bye~_


	13. Capítulo 12: Esperanza de primavera

_Una flor fuerte que espera la esperanza de la primavera._

Sakura se encontraba de rodillas frente a la Godaime, su ayudante Shizune y su propio sensei quienes la miraban decepcionados. Ella fue más lista, confesó la verdad evitándose problemas en el futuro como el enfrentarse a los Yamanakas.

– Me siento decepcionada de ti Sakura – dijo Tsunade, las lagrimas de Sakura terminaban en el suelo en donde justo se encontraba su frente conectada– levántate.

Ella se levantó con la humillación en su rostro y los ojos hinchados, había llorado toda la noche al igual que en estos momentos. Sentía que las lágrimas ya no eran suficientes, se había secado por completo.

– Traicionaste a Konoha por un amor no correspondido, eso es lo que más me decepcionó – continuó regañando la Godaime, Sakura observaba el suelo con las manos juntas escuchando los sermones.

– Lo siento Tsunade-sama – dijo con voz ronca, se había quebrado desde la noche anterior.

– ¿Él te obligó? ¿te amenazó? –Sakura negó con la cabeza, Tsunade-sama miro hacia otro lado disgustada– la discípula de la Tsunade no puede estar en malas bocas.

Sakura alzó la mirada sorprendida escuchando esas palabras duras, había perdido su oportunidad de enorgullecer a Naruto, Sasuke y a ella misma.

– Retírate – dijo la Hokage con la mandíbula dura.

Sakura se retiró en silencio sintiendo los ojos pesados y su corazón latir a gran velocidad, las piernas le temblaban y sentía su cuerpo temblar como si tuviese frío a temperaturas tan neutrales. Un nudo se creó en su garganta y nuevamente sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, eso era duro para ella incluso más que las miradas que todos le dedicaban con tanto desprecio en la aldea.

– Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, Sakura. ¡Somos la vergüenza de toda Konoha y ahora perdiste la oportunidad de ser entrenada por una Sannin! Dime ¿¡en qué estabas pensando cuando dejaste ir a ese muchacho!? – su madre si era estricta, la regañaba sin piedad concentrándose en la situación actual de su familia en Konoha por culpa de su única hija.

– Lo siento mamá... – susurró con un nudo en su garganta con la cabeza agachada, ya no podía mirar a nadie al rostro ni siquiera a sus padres.

– Sakura, ¿podrías retirarte de la sala? Tú madre y yo tenemos que hablar a solas – interrumpió su padre con el semblante serio, cosa rara de él ya que es un hombre muy risueño.

– Sí papá – se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a marcharse de su casa.

Sakura se mantenía observando el cielo, sentía que por fin podía levantar el rostro ya que la vergüenza no se lo permitía hacerlo frente a los demás. Lo pensó por un momento acerca de si haberlo dejado ir fue la mejor opción.

– Hice todo esto por ti y ni siquiera pude detenerme por mí – habló quebrada– espero que todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no haya sido tan insignificante para ti, sasuke-kun...

El único consuelo que ella era dormir, ya que era el único momento donde podía estar sola hablando o llorando sin que nadie la mirase feo o le dijera cosas feas acerca de lo decepcionante que fue su comportamiento.

– Todo por amor, todo por amor – se repetía eso cada vez que pensaba en él y su huida.

Ella se mantenía concentrada acumulando Chakra en silencio, tenía que irse a un lugar muy lejos ya que tan solo en estar en el campo de entrenamiento escuchó a Shikamaru decirle: "Acabas de traicionar a Konoha y a Naruto", Pensó en eso toda la mañana hasta la tarde que pudo concentrarse sólidamente. Escuchó unos pasos lentos y pasivos hacia ella, ya sabía quien era.

– Kakashi-sensei – interrumpió su entrenamiento.

– Hola Sakura – saluda como un día normal– pareces sorprendida – comentó al ver la reacción de la pelirosa y tenía razón, todos la repudiaban en la aldea así que no dudo en pensar lo mismo con él.

– Eres él único que me ha hablado normal después de todo, soy una vergüenza – replicó algo tímida, su personalidad de carácter fuerte se estaba deteriorando.

– Yo no diría eso, por lo menos fuiste la única que pudo tocar el corazón de Sasuke – aclaró, Sakura lo miró sorprendida por sus palabras– por dentro sabía que algo seguía mal en él y eso no se podía pero vi algo diferente cuando estaba contigo. Sasuke era más tranquilo y se veía satisfecho de cierta forma pero solo cuando estaba contigo, ya que con los demás era indiferente y se apartaba del ojo público cada que quería.

– Kakashi-sensei... – dijo anonadada por sus palabras, era algo que no esperaba escuchar de su sensei.

– Y puedo entender de cierta forma, ya estabas enamorada de él y tuviste la oportunidad de salir con él por un largo tiempo aunque se haya acabado puedo asegurar que tiene sentimientos hacia ti – Sakura sintió una oleada en su cuerpo al oír eso, el viento movió su cabello dejando ver su rostro ruborizado por dichas palabras.

– ¿No me odias? – le preguntó aprovechando la situación reveladora, Kakashi solo sonrió y colocó su mano en la cabeza de la pelirosa acariciándola con ternura.

– ¿Y quién lo hace? – aleja su mano para darse la vuelta y marcharse despidiéndose con su brazo– nos veremos después, Sakura.

Sakura escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, al voltearse se había encontrado con Tsunade cruzada de brazos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sakura se puso firme frente a ella y se inclinó mostrando respecto.

– Ya no tendrás más miradas encima de ti, hemos decidido perdonarte – anunció expresando un poco de felicidad.

– ¿Qué? ¿por qué Tsunade-sama? – Sakura se mostraba confundida y le parecía imposible creerlo.

– Pensamos muy bien lo que implicaba seguir teniendo a Sasuke aquí, Orochimaru pudo haber atacado a Konoha de nuevo y no queremos eso ¿verdad? – al parecer Tsunade buscó una excusa perfecta para tapar el gran error que Sakura había cometido.

– Tsunade-sama... – un rubor se asomó en sus mejillas como sus ojos comenzaron a iluminar, Tsunade se puso en posición de combate tomando por sorpresa a Sakura– creí que...

– ¡La discípula de Quinta Hokage no puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo! – Tsunade saltó con fuerza y con su poderosa fuerza rompió el lugar donde Sakura se encontraba en él, la ojos jade tuvo suerte en esquivarlo a tiempo.

Sakura se encontraba caminando hacia su casa mientras sacudía su ropa llena de tierra y algunos daños, ya necesitaba cambiar de vestimenta por la pubertad y los cambios físicos. Por inercia acarició su cabello y sintió lo largo que estaba, recordó aquellas palabras donde Sasuke le había pedido que no se lo cortara ya que le gustaba verla así pero también recordó que eso fue su peor enemigo en los exámenes Chuunin cuando la atacaron por esa base.

– Sakura – escuchó un llamado, Sakura se liberó de sus pensamientos encontrándose con la pequeña Yamanaka que era su rival pero a la vez su mejor amiga. Se encontraba frente a ella con el semblante serio– necesito preguntarte algo.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio esperando la pregunta observando a su mejor amiga apretar sus puños con fuerza y un gesto demasiado duro en sus facciones.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué lo dejaste ir? – preguntó con desprecio, estaba molesta porque Sakura había dejado ir a Sasuke. Ino se sentía traicionada por parte de Sakura y a la vez celosa ya que fue la única mujer que pudo estar cerca de él sin problemas.

– Ino, era por el bien de Konoha y de cierta forma extraña... era por su bien – Sakura agachó la mirada evitando el contacto visual, Ino molesta se acercó a ella y decidió soltarle una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda tomando a Sakura por sorpresa.

– ¡Eres una idiota, solo piensas en ti como una egoísta! – le reclamó furiosa, Sakura pasó su mano por la mejilla aún sorprendida por la escena que Ino le estaba armando.

– Si soy una egoísta está bien, pero eso no hará que él vuelva Ino – responde con valor alzando la mirada, Ino se mostró indignada.

– ¿En serio? ¿tanto amas a Sasuke-kun como para haber traicionado a Konoha? Yo no soy tonta Sakura – se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

– Sí Ino, lo amo demasiado – respondió sin rodeos, ambas se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Sakura se dispuso a seguir su camino y pasarle por un lado a Ino como si ella no estuviese ahí, su mirada nuevamente se había caído.

– Sakura ¿estás bien? digo, supongo que debes sentirte mal ya que él te traicionó – le preguntó por último su compañera, Sakura se detuvo en sus espaldas pensando alguna respuesta.

– Él no me traicionó Ino, yo misma lo hice – miró la luna en silencio sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse– Quiero estar a solas.

La rubia dejó la conversación, no quería seguir tocando los sentimientos de Sakura ya que perfectamente sabía que ella estaba pasando mal y más que todo por haber sido la acompañante del Uchiha.

La pequeña cerezo se acostó en su cama abrazando la almohada con tanto anhelo, extrañaba al Uchiha con todos sus sentimientos y apenas había pasado una semana desde su marcha. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse ¿cómo le explicaría a Naruto que no pudo contener a Sasuke por él?

– Naruto, te he fallado... – susurró contra la almohada.

 _Otra noche más donde ella sabía que iba a despertar al otro día sin él._

El tiempo había transcurrido de forma rápida después del suceso del Uchiha, las cosas ya estaban en orden y la llegada de Naruto se sentía tan cerca, aquellos compañeros de academia ya habían crecido hasta tener los 15 años de edad o un poco más y al igual que sus habilidades habían mejorado.

Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos color jade, curvas etéreas y una belleza descrita como exótica pero eso no era lo único que ella poseía ya que poseía una fuerza sobrehumana digna de la discípula de la Godaime. Haruno Sakura caminaba por la aldea observando a las personas de reojo, sentía una sensación extraña de felicidad y nostalgia.

Y a diferencia del pasado, ella se había puesto una meta de oro en su vida. Sus sentimientos estaban más que claros al igual que sus pensamientos como agua que fluía con tanta naturalidad.

– Las cosas serán diferentes, está vez iré por ti... Sasuke-kun – susurró con una pequeña sonrisa de motivación.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – una voz conocida la llamó.

– ¿Konohamaru?

– ¡Él está aquí, ya está aquí! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa intentando agarrar aliento luego de haber corrido por toda la aldea buscando a la Kunoichi.

Sakura se mostró sorprendida con un rastro de emoción en su mirar, un pequeño rubor se asomó por su piel carmesí y sin pensarlo comenzó a correr directo a la zona principal de Konoha en busca de su mejor amigo, aquel rubio que se había marchado durante tanto tiempo.

 _– Naruto... bienvenido._

 _¡Próximo capítulo!_

– Naruto ¡volviste! _  
_

_–_ ¡Sakura-chan!

– Entonces él lo consiguió, escapó.

– Gaara fue secuestrado.

– ¿Por quién?

– Akatsuki...

– Sakura ten cuidado.

– No soy una mujer débil, Naruto...

 _(N/A): Y con esto culminamos el arco "Cherry Blossom" Le dedico éste capítulo a una hermosa personita que dedicó su tiempo para comentar en los otros capítulos y motivarme a seguir inspirada, gracias a Marishka16. ¡Espero disfruten las fotos que siempre intento hacer que encajen en la trama! otro dato, ahora se me hará más fácil poner amv's con Sakura en Shippuden ya que se me complicaba buscar un amv de ella en su etapa gennin (no crean, a veces me tardo varios minutos buscando el amv perfecto al igual que con las imágenes) Espero aprecien esto tanto como me gustaría._

 _Aquí vienen otras preguntitas para ustedes._

 _1\. ¿Creen que Tsunade hizo bien en cubrir el gran error de Sakura?_

 _2\. ¿La conducta de Ino es excusada?_

 _3\. ¿Creen que hay Fanservice en Kakashi y Sakura?_

 _Okay, en la última está fuera de lugar con la trama pero really? últimamente he estado viendo a muchas personas hablar de esa pareja y mostrar sus momentos y en realidad, no está para nada mal kukuku 7u7 aunque tengo un fetiche horrible con SakuraxHarem (con cualquier Shipp) pues Kakashi se está volviendo uno de mis preferidos para ese gustillo jiji aunque Sasuke SIEMPRE será el Husband y el dominante de todo AHHHH. Pregunta para ustedes ¿con quién les gusta shippear a Sakura? a mí en lo personal con Itachi, Kakashi, Deidara, SASORI AHHHHH, Indra y aunque suene extraño a veces me gusta darme el gusto de verla con Madara like a Sugar Daddy (por cierto, me gusta el Fanservice con el NaruSaku pero hasta ahí, a Naruto lo veo perfecto con Hinata aunque fue un gran candidato) pero como dije SASUSAKU FOREVAH KBRONES AJUÁ!_

Sinceramente si fuera por mí, pondría videos e imágenes pero creo que no se puede por ésta página u.u aunque de todos modos lo hago en wattpad no me gusta que ustedes se queden sin disfrutar de algo en movimiento y artístico, idk.


	14. Capítulo 13: Poseedor del Kyubi

_ARCO POSEEDOR DEL KYUBI: ¡Akatsuki ataca!_

 _うずまきナルト ( Uzumaki Naruto )_

– ¡Sakura-chaaaan! – exclamé al notar la presencia de Sakura quien se encontraba mirándome desde abajo, me bajé del gran faro donde me encontraba observando la aldea. No ha cambiado en nada– ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

– Naruto ¡estás más alto que yo! – se acercó a mí comparando nuestra altura, Sakura se detuvo a observarme repartiendo una sonrisa– Oye Naruto ¿crees que me veo más femenina?

Preguntó tocándose el cabello con una mirada llamativa y un rubor en sus mejillas, levanté mi pulgar con otra sonrisa.

– ¡Tranquila Sakura, sigues siendo la misma! – pensé que ayudaría pero en lugar de eso solo se molestó.

Al parecer las cosas seguían rondando igual que antes, la aldea pacífica y Sakura-chan golpeándome como si no hubiese un mañana... extrañaba esto aunque ¡cielos! Todos mis compañeros han cambiado bastante, Temari ahora es más amistosa o menos amargada, aunque noté que la única que no había cambiado con su extraña forma de ser era Hinata quien se desmayó al encontrarse conmigo.

– ¿Si era cierto?

– Sí – respondió con el mentón abajo.

– Entonces él lo consiguió, escapó – ambos manteníamos un largo rato en silencio pensando en lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia. Sasuke si logró escapar después de todo, no sé como se sentirá Sakura en estos momentos ya que la he notado cambiada con el asunto de Sasuke, como si se hubiese resignado a su ausencia– ¿lo extrañas?

– Sí, ¿tú no? – preguntó desanimada.

– Ese teme ¡cuando lo vea lo golpearé! – choque mi puño contra la palma de mi mano molesto, Sakura comenzó a reír– ¿Eh de qué te ríes?

– No has cambiado Naruto, ya estás queriendo buscar problemas con los demás – continuaba riéndose, Sakura te has vuelto una hermosa Kunoichi...

– Gaara fue secuestrado – anunció la vieja Tsunade con un rostro de preocupación.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamamos Sakura y yo al mismo tiempo– ¿Por quién? – le pregunté molesto.

– Akatsuki lo hizo, ya han dado el primer ataque – Tsunade se levantó de su asiento con los brazos hacia atrás– estoy preocupada por ti Naruto, pueden venir por ti.

– ¡No le tengo miedo a esas plagas! – dije apretando mis puños con fuerza conteniendo la ira.

 _No puedo perder el control..._

– He decidido mandarlos con Temari a la Aldea de la Arena – explicó Tsunade, coloqué mis manos en su escritorio con fuerza con una mirada determinante.

– ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

– ¡Temari, ¿crees que Kankuro esté bien? dicen que el veneno con lo que lo atacaron es mortal! – pregunta Sakura, luego de viajar por unos días recibimos la noticia de que Kankuro fue herido intentando rescatar a Gaara, el Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena.

– ¡Eso es lo que me preocupa, ambos pueden morir! – replicó, corriendo a pasos veloces nos preguntábamos cual era el propósito de los Akatsuki en verdad.

Desde que ellos intentaron raptarme, Konoha se ha envuelto en un miedo de un posible ataque o destrucción total a la aldea, el miedo de que Akatsuki nos asecha y el estar preocupados de que algún día yo pueda perder mi humanidad mantienen a Konoha en un alto nivel de advertencia ¿pruebas? El secuestro de Gaara es un aviso de que nuevamente están en marcha.

– ¡Maldito devuélvenos a Gaara! – le grité al Akatsuki que parecía mujer, era el que se encontraba sentado encima de él como si fuese un objeto o algo insignificante. Eso me hacía enfurecer.

– ¿Lo quieres? está muerto – palpó el rostro de Gaara con su mano.

– ¡Desgraciado! – apunto de ir sobre ellos Kakashi atravesó su brazo evitando mi ataque– ¿K-kakashi-sensei?

– Naruto, no puedes perder la cordura. Necesito que te concentres y – Kakashi-sensei se mostró sorprendido al verme directo, Sakura y la abuela Chiyo se encontraban en la misma situación.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté confundido sin perder el enojo.

– Estás adaptando rasgos de un zorro – comentó Sakura atemorizada.

– No tenemos tiempo para estupideces, sígueme Kyubi – provocó la mujer fea quien se había llevado a Gaara en un enorme pájaro de arcilla.

– ¡Maldito, devuélveme a Gaara! – estuve a punto de ir detrás de él pero me detuvo la idea de que Sakura y Chiyo se veían concentradas en el otro sujeto y al parecer era mutuo– ¿Sakura?

– Ve detrás de él Naruto, rescata a Gaara – dijo con voz impostada.

– Sakura ten cuidado, por favor – dije caminando hacia la salida, la miré de nuevo esperando alguna respuesta.

– No soy una mujer débil, Naruto... – me miró de reojo con el semblante serio, le sonreí confiando en ella y en la abuela Chiyo.

Salté hacia un tronco y comencé a perseguir al otro Akatsuki quien tenía a Gaara bajo su poder, Kakashi-sensei hizo lo mismo en acompañarme y ayudarme a no perder el control de mi poder.

– Gaara... resiste – farfulle con un tono arisco con mi cuerpo ardiendo de la ira y mi chakra alborotarse.

 _¡Próximo Capítulo!_

– Él es su nuevo compañero.

– Quieren reemplazar a Sasuke.

– Sakura ¿qué sucedió contigo y Sasuke?

– Al parecer encontraron rastros de Orochimaru.

– Sasuke.

– Sasuke-kun.

– Sakura.

– Voy a acabar contigo, Naruto.

(N/A): ¡Me alegra por fin tener a mi Naruto en la historia de nuevo ;-; ya me hacía falta el kbrón :'v espero continuen disfrutando la novela y den un buen recibimiento al segundo Arco basado centrado en Naruto. En otras noticias, SASUKE PUTO VUELVE A KSA :'V

Aquí vienen mis preguntillas kukuku~

1) ¿Creen que el NaruSaku tenga oportunidad?

2) ¿Naruto debe saber lo que sucedió entre Sasuke y Sakura? ¿y por qué debería saberlo?

3) ¿Les gusta Gaara?

Os leo después~ Aviso, pronto publicaré los nombres de cada amv dedicado a los capítulos aunque si gustan pueden pasarse por Wattpad y me buscan como OnlyYuno o también la novel (SasuSaku).


	15. Capítulo 14: Reencuentros de nostalgia

**_¡Sasuke ataca a la nostalgia!_**

 **うずまきナルト _(Uzumaki Naruto )_**

Los primeros días fueron difíciles ya que Gaara fue secuestrado, nos enfrentamos a Akatsuki y la vieja Chiyo terminó dando su vida por Gaara, el Kazekage. Podría decirse que ha sido muy agitado después de todo pero no me puedo quejar, estar devuelta en Konoha es una alegría que llena mi alma al igual que Ero-sennin que disfruta mucho de la compañía de la vieja Tsunade. Lo que me preocupa es que por un momento estuve apunto de perder el control.

 _Kyuubi ¿por qué me das tantos problemas?_

– Él es Sai, su nuevo compañero. Estuvo en Anbu desde que era menor de edad, espero lo reciban con gusto – el Capitán Yamato quien nos fue asignado por un tiempo por la ausencia de Kakashi-sensei.

– Mi nombre es Sai, mucho gusto – su sonrisa llegaba a incomodarnos, sonreía casi todo el tiempo como si todo fuese un chiste para él. Lo detesto, y lo peor es que quieren reemplazar a Sasuke.

– ¡No me agrada ese sujeto, es tan raro! – me quejé fastidiado, Sakura y yo caminábamos en dirección a Ichiraku por un Ramen.

– Tenemos que intentar aceptarlo por ahora, no podemos ser solo un dúo Naruto – responde sin objeción al nueve integrante.

– ¿Acaso te agrada? – la miré un poco decepcionado.

– Siendo sincera, se parece un poco a Sasuke-kun o al menos me hace pensar en él... – ¿Sakura aún le dice "kun"? Ero-sennin una vez me dijo que las mujeres enamoradas son eternas pero ¿cuánto tiempo seguirás enamorada de él?

 _¿Cuándo voltearás a verme tan solo un minuto?_

– Encontramos el escondite de Orochimaru, ¡en seguida tienen que partir antes de que él se cambie de lugar! – mostré una sonrisa de emoción, tal vez ésta podría ser la oportunidad de traer a Sasuke de vuelta y por fin... cumplirle mi promesa a Sakura quien con los puños apretados contra su pecho observaba el suelo algo emocionada.

Nos movilizamos en seguida junto con el Capitán Yamato y Sai, quién en seguida comencé a tener conflictos con él al igual con Sakura que lo golpeó en el rostro por hablar mal de Sasuke.

– ¡NARUTO DETENTE! – era la voz de Sakura que sonaba en mi cabeza, lo único que recuerdo era que nos habíamos encontrado a Orochimaru y por sus palabras simplemente lo ataqué y por mí culpa, Sakura estaba herida en su brazo.

– Deberías intentar hablar con ella – dijo el Capitán Yamato, Sakura aún se mantenía un poco distante intentando curar su herida, la herida que yo mismo le hice. Me acerqué a ella quien en seguida dejó de sanarse para luego ponerse su guante y fingir que todo estaba bien, decidimos tomar un reposo ya que el cielo se encontraba oscuro y no podíamos movilizarnos por la oscuridad.

– Sakura-chan, realmente quiero disculparme por lo que te hice – me senté a su lado mirándola arrepentido, Sakura mostró una sonrisa.

– Está bien Naruto, en ese momento no eras tú – miró hacia abajo pensativa, mostraba miedo e inseguridad– me preocupé mucho por ti, estaba tan asustada.

– L-lo siento Sakura-chan – mis mejillas se calentaron, Sakura-chan estaba pensando en mí.

– Naruto ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó bajo.

– Sí – la miré nervioso, es mi momento.

– ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, ME ESTÁS APLASTANDO! – mi momento fue interrumpido por un gran puñetazo que ella me dio lanzándome lejos del lugar.

¡Maldición! Por un momento Sai se nos perdió de la vista, maldita sea escapó ¿quién es éste sujeto? ¿y por qué escapó justo en el ataque de Orochimaru? Es un traidor, cuando lo vea seré yo el que lo golpeará aunque por ahora eso no era lo importante ya que por fin logramos entrar al escondite de Orochimaru.

– ¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE! – grité corriendo hacia la salida.

Quedamos inmóviles al ver a Sasuke frente a nosotros, obviamente había crecido al igual que nosotros y aunque sabíamos que era Sasuke no lo podíamos creer ya que éste Sasuke es frío y parece no tener sentimientos, ni siquiera por nosotros sus compañeros.

– Sasuke – pronuncié algo atónito, no sabía en que fijarme si en él o en Sakura-chan quien con el cuerpo temblando lo miraba de una forma tan emocional. Es la primera vez que la veo así, tan sentimental.

– Sasuke-kun – dijo sin aún reaccionar, ambos se miraban fijamente desde la distancia.

– Sakura – su voz por fin pronunció.

– ¡Sasuke ¿qué haces con Orochimaru?! ¡Tienes que volver! – exclamé furioso, Sasuke solo mostró un gesto indiferente y sin darnos cuenta se lanzó hacia nosotros quedando justo a mi lado pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

No sé porque mi cuerpo no reaccionaba pero era la sensación más inquietante que había tenido, él no se sentía como Sasuke.

– Voy a acabar contigo, Naruto – escuché como ensamblaba su espada, el acero chilló y en un abrir cerrar de ojos Sai intentó atacar a Sasuke de igual forma en que Sasuke lo iba a hacer conmigo.

– ¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura, el chidori de Sasuke nos había golpeado a mí y a Sai lanzándonos lejos de él.

Entre abrir y cerrar de ojos capté como Sasuke y Sakura-chan se miraban fijamente y sin aviso comenzaron a correr con intenciones de atacarse.

– N-no Sasuke... no lo h-hagas – dije en un alarido.

– ¿Cómo dejamos que Sasuke volviera a escapar con Orochimaru? – me sentía molesto y decepcionado de mí mismo, volví a fallar. Sakura se mantenía en silencio mientras mantenía sus manos cerca de mí curándome con sus habilidades.

– Tuvimos suerte de salir ilesos, las cosas iban a empeorar si no hubiera sido Orochimaru estaríamos muertos – aclaró Capitán Yamato quien tenía un vendaje por las heridas que Sasuke le había ocasionado, miré a Sakura quien se mantenía en silencio con el cuerpo tembloroso.

– Por ahora lo mejor será descansar y luego volveremos a Konoha – ordenó Capitán Yamato, Sai quien se mantenía distante con nosotros por obvias razones se retiró.

– Sakura-chan ¿estás bien? – me animé a preguntarle, Sakura-chan pareció no haber escuchado mi pregunta– ¿Sakura-chan? – agarré su mano tomándola por sorpresa, reaccionó algo atemorizada como si recordara la escena anterior de Sasuke queriendo atacarla.

– ¿Si? – preguntó algo confundida.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – parecía algo nerviosa por mi pregunta.

– S-sí ¿por qué la pregunta?

– ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de Sasuke? Sakura-chan ... ¿qué pasó entre tú y Sasuke? – se mostró sorprendida por mi pregunta, supuse que algo andaba mal– las cosas están más raras entre ustedes dos.

– ¡N-no sucede nada! – Sakura-chan se mostró aún más a la defensiva como si estuviese ocultando algo. La agarré de la mano arriesgándome a que me golpee y la miré directamente a los ojos dejándola impresionada.

– Sakura-chan, no soy tan tonto como crees – dije con voz seca, Sakura-chan formó una sonrisa nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado.

– Te prometo que no es nada de que preocuparse, es solo que... al volverlo a ver me acordé de algunas cosas y sentí nostalgia – su mirada se decayó enseguida, se levantó apartándose de mí– necesito descansar, he gastado mucho chakra.

 _Sakura-chan mentirosa..._

Lo único que recuerdo antes de verla marcharse era que una lágrima se le había escapado y había rodado por su barbilla, su cabello lo movió el viento al igual que Sasuke probablemente haya desordenado su corazón, de nuevo.

 **¡Próximo Capítulo!**

 _– ¡Sakura deberíamos ir al festival!_

 _– Es algo tan extraño, Naruto ha cambiado bastante._

 _– Sakura ¿acaso te está comenzando a gustar Naruto?_

 _– Sakura, te recomiendo ir olvidándote de ese muchacho, Sasuke no es bueno para ti._

 _– S-sakura-chan ¿ésto podría decirse que es una cita?_

 _Al parecer Naruto... ¿quiere besarme?_

 _– ¿Crees que debería interesarme por alguien más?_

 _– Sasuke-kun... ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?_

 **(N/A): ¡Oh god realmente lo siento por haberme desaparecido sin explicaciones y sin actualizaciones! es que últimamente he estado demasiado ocupada y el tiempo no me daba :c y dependiendo de mañana veremos que tan disponible estaré pero no pierdan las esperanzas ahré (?) que siempre hay un plan B.**

 **Aquí vienen mis preguntillas kuukkuku~**

 **1) ¿Qué tal reciben a Sai?**

 **2) ¿Creen que Sakura no debió de ocultar lo sucedido con Sasuke?**

 **3) ¿Qué tal pasaron el 14 de Febrero? 7w7**

 **Os leo después pillos~**


	16. Capítulo 15: ¡Kanpai sin ti!

Sakura Haruno

Por dentro me sentía falta con los recuerdos constantes de Sasuke-kun atacando mi mente como si de un castigo se tratase… un hermoso castigo ya que él es el protagonista y siempre lo será, me gustaría entender ¿cómo es posible que después de todo y tanto tiempo aún lo sigo amando? Es como si siguiera aquí conmigo, lo pienso lo extraño lo amo y lo necesito. Y yo, ya con sentimientos más maduros aún sigo queriendo con la misma intensidad de pequeña.

– Sasuke-kun – suspiré mirando la luna frente a mí, el frío recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndolo reaccionar tembloroso.

 _¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto en ti últimamente?_

Mis sentimientos comenzaban a exteriorizarse hasta el punto que incluso mis colegas de la infancia llegaron a notarlo recibiendo contantes preguntas "¿Estás bien? Sakura-chan, ¿algo pasó? ¿Naruto está bien?" ¿por qué me preguntaron por Naruto? No es como que piense tanto en él ¿o sí?

Sacudí mi cabeza ante mis pensamientos entremezclados y continué caminando por Konoha en silencio con las manos juntas por detrás de mi espalda, escuché unos pasos correr hacia a mí y en seguida supe quien era.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – llamaba Naruto entre gritos y sacudiendo su mano al aire, lo miré con una sonrisa algo simple.

– ¿Naruto qué sucede? – pregunté con un tono neutral, Naruto me miró algo extrañado.

– ¡Te tengo una noticia! Pronto es el festival Kanpai – chilló de la emoción.

 _¿El festival Kanpai? Lo recuerdo perfectamente._

– ¿Sakura-chan? ¿me escuchaste? – preguntó sacudiendo su mano en mi vista llamando mi atención y así lo hizo, algo confundida lo miré– ¿te sucede algo?

– ¡Para nada Naruto y deja de molestarme! – respondí aleatoriamente sin fijarme en el sentido de mis palabras. Naruto entrecerró los ojos y me acosó con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo como si fuese un detective– ¿Qué decías?

Intenté cambiar el tema evitando su acoso.

– Que porque me perdí el festival Kanpai – se ruborizó con una sonrisa– ¡Sakura-chan deberíamos ir al festival! – invitó, ¿acaso es una cita?

– ¿Los dos? – sin evitarlo mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

En el último festival Kanpai donde Naruto ni Sasuke-kun estaban lo evité con miedo a la soledad y a los duros recuerdos, incluso rechacé la invitación de Kakashi-sensei.

– P-pues sí – jugó con sus dedos mirando a otro lado, sonreí rodeando los ojos.

 _¿Qué se le va a hacer?_

– ¡Está bien pero sé puntual porque si no me iré! – lo golpeé suave en el brazo causando un chillido en él.

– ¡Está bien Sakura-chan, pasaré por ti! – se alejó corriendo en otra dirección, me despedí con la mano y una sonrisa.

Me miré varias horas al espejo analizando mi apariencia física y como he cambiado, algunos recuerdos volvieron asomarse ¿cuántas veces me he mirado al espejo juzgando mi apariencia? Supongo que ha pasado un tiempo luego de que decidí cortarme el cabello y no ser una carga más para los demás.

 _Naruto y Sasuke-kun, mis motivaciones…_

De alguna manera nunca puedo dejar de pensar en él ya que siempre que pienso en algo está relacionado a su persona o entorno, me pregunto si él habrá cambiado tanto como para haberme olvidado… como para haber olvidado ése "Te amo" que me confesó al marcharse.

 _Te amo ¿qué significa para ti?_

Naruto y yo caminábamos en dirección al campo donde se encontraban los hermosos cerezos crecientes color rosa que adornaban el ambiente y el suelo con su verdoso césped, las personas tomaban de su Sake como parte de la tradición y en sus picnics se mantenían sentados sobre sus piernas entre risas y conversaciones, Hinata Kiba junto con Akamaru y Shino se acercaron a nosotros.

– ¡Hey Sakura y Naruto, pensé que no vendrían al festival! – inició la conversación Kiba.

– ¿Qué dices? ¡Jamás me perdería un festival! – respondió Naruto señalándose con su pulgar.

– Ya lo hiciste Naruto – respondió Shino, Naruto agachó la cabeza algo deprimido.

– Lo sé-dattebayo – todos nos reímos, Hinata se acercó a nosotros y nos regaló unos dulces que se veían hechos a mano.

– ¡Por favor acéptenlos como regalo del festival Kanpai! – exclamó avergonzada sin querer mirarnos.

– Hinata much… – fui interrumpida por Naruto quien se lanzó a agarrar los dulces y verlos con tanto anhelo.

– ¡Gracias Hinata, eres una chica grandiosa-dattebayo! – expresó, Hinata se tornó roja y apunto de desmayarse fue sujetada por Kiba y Shino– ¡¿Eh?! ¡Hinata!

– Sabía que eran ustedes los escandalosos – comentó Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos junto a Ino y Chouji.

– Es Naruto después de todo – respondió Chouji con una bolsa de papas.

– Sakura no pensé que vendrías – Ino me sonrió y le respondí de igual forma.

– Naruto me convenció – me encogí de hombros.

– ¿En serio eh? – se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de duda.

– ¿Qué? – pregunté algo confundida, Ino y yo nos apartamos un poco de los escandalosos.

– Pensé que estarías como el festival pasado.

– Vine por Naruto ya que me lo pidió y no quería dejarlo solo – me excusé, sin darme cuenta mis mejillas se ruborizaron. Naruto y yo parecíamos en una cita– Es algo tan extraño ¿sabes?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Naruto ha cambiado bastante – me crucé de brazos al igual que Ino y ambas miramos a Naruto quien discutía con Kiba.

Sonreí al verlo tan vivo y tan él, es como ver al pequeño Naruto pero grande.

– No puede ser… – expresó Ino fingiendo sorpresa.

– ¿Qué? – miré algo preocupada por su reacción.

– Sakura ¿acaso te está comenzando a gustar Naruto? – mis mejillas se ruborizaron y en seguida le di la espalda a Ino mostrándome indignada.

– ¿Qué estupideces dices Ino? ¡Por supuesto que no me gusta! – dije antes de irme con los puños cerrados fingiendo molestia, Naruto al verme marchar me siguió entre llamados algo preocupado.

– ¡Vieja! – gritó Naruto a lo lejos, Tsunade y Shizune voltearon a vernos con una botella de Sake en las manos– ¡están tomando!

– Narutoo – dijo Tsunade algo ebria– que grande estás.

– Vieja Tsunade usted ya me vio hace unos días – levantó su ceja en un tic, Tsunade comenzó a reírse junto con Shizune.

– ¡Tienes razón! – dijo Shizune.

– ¡Tsunade-sama! – agarré a Tsunade quien estaba apunto de caerse, ella acercó su rostro al mío y me susurró.

– Sakura te recomiendo ir olvidándote de ese muchacho ¡Hip! Sasuke no es bueno para ti – dijo con voz temblorosa y algo torpe, la miré un poco sorprendida por sus palabras aunque ya sabía la opinión de Tsunade en cuanto a Sasuke.

Naruto y yo nos alejamos un poco de la zona pública hasta el punto de terminar en el mismo árbol donde Kakashi-sensei se embriagó y yo también, donde Sasuke-kun y yo nos besamos de una forma tan diferente a las otras veces.

Me ruboricé ante la idea y agité el gesto algo avergonzada sintiéndome una pervertida.

Nos sentamos junto al árbol y observando los fuegos artificiales esbocé una sonrisa al darme cuenta que ésta vez no estaba sola, tenía a Naruto a mi lado.

– S-sakura-chan – se mantuvo con el rostro agachado y tartamudo me habló– ¿esto podría decirse que es una cita?

Sorprendida por su pregunta lo miré en silencio esperando alguna respuesta que darle, nada se me venía la cabeza. Agaché el rostro algo avergonzada sin saber que decir y por la silueta de su cuerpo pude medio visualizar que Naruto se estaba acercando a mí.

 _Al parecer Naruto… ¿quiere besarme?_

Alcé mi rostro viendo los labios más cerca de Naruto podía chocar mi rostro con el suyo de lo cerca que estábamos, con cero intenciones de reaccionar seguí inerte preparándome para una reacción espontanea pero eso no sucedió.

– ¡Chicos que agradable encontrarlos por aquí! – interrumpió Kakashi-sensei, gracias gracias gracias.

– ¡¿Kakashi-sensei?! – exclamamos sorprendidos.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo pilluelos? – nos interrogó.

– ¡Naruto tienes un insecto en la cara!

– ¿¡Qu…!? – choqué mi puño contra el rostro de Naruto lanzándolo lejos del lugar, Kakashi miró en dirección a donde cayó Naruto.

– Cielos, casi marcas un nuevo record – comentó gracioso, agaché el rostro sintiéndome culpable pensando ¿qué demonios iba a suceder hace unos segundos? – Sakura ¿estás bien?

– Kakashi-sensei – mordí mi labio inferior algo insegura– ¿crees que debería interesarme por alguien más? Digo… ¿usted cree que estaría bien?

Kakashi-sensei me miró en silencio pensando en una respuesta, colocó su mano en mi cabeza acariciándola mostrando un gesto agradable.

– Solo escucha tu corazón Sakura – dijo.

Escuchando mi corazón latente y emocionado lo uno que podía hacer era sonar con intensidad, con mi cerebro plantándose una sola pregunta.

– Sasuke-kun ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?

Pregunté a la nada mirando los cerezos siendo arrastrados por el viento, algunos cayendo en mis piernas y otros simplemente se iban volando sin dramas.

– _Piensa en mí, Sasuke-kun – apreté mi puño en mi pecho sintiendo mi corazón enamorado._

 **¡Próximo Capítulo!**

– **¡Sakura tienes una misión que hacer, éste será tu equipo!**

– **¡Escucha Sai, ésta es la última vez que hablas mal de Sasuke-kun!**

– **¡Sakura detrás de ti!**

– **N-necesito ayuda.**

– **¿La dejamos? Parece estar en peligro.**

– **¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿y en dónde estoy?**

– **Bienvenida… Sakura.**

 **Esa voz…**


	17. Capítulo 16: ¡Nuestro reencuentro!

_Nuestro reencuentro._

Sakura siendo atosigada por sus pensamientos que no la dejaban conciliar el sueño e incluso llegando a sentirse extraña con la presencia de Naruto quién a tan sólo dos días atrás intentó besarla con su aire romántico. Se sentía mal por haberlo rechazado pero no podía corresponderle, no cuando sus sentimientos le corresponden a una sola persona.

Despejándose de la rutina cotidiana decidió ofrecerse en una misión que más tarde Tsunade le explicaría de que iba, en eso conllevaba a un equipo distinto al que ella usualmente frecuentaba, mucho mejor para ella ya que quería evitar alguna charla o enfrentamiento verbal con su mejor amigo/posiblemente enamorado.

– Naruto... – susurró cabizbaja sintiéndose la peor persona, por un lado quería a Naruto con un sentimiento fuerte de amistad y cariño inmenso pero por otro lado se preguntaba si hubiese sido capaz de rechazarlo sin la ayuda de Kakashi-sensei quien casi los tomaba en el momento exacto.

– Tsunade-sama ¡estoy lista! – exclamó la pelirosa frente a su Hokage y entrenadora.

– Excelente, contaba con ello – esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo– éste será tu equipo – le entregó un pergamino con toda la información sobre la misión; fecha, hora de salida y ubicación exacta– Ino y Chouji serán tus compañeros.

– ¿Ino y Chouji? ¿por qué ellos? – se veía sorprendida por sus compañeros tan fuera de su costumbre.

– Necesitamos la mente de Ino y la fuerza de Chouji para ayudar éste pequeño pueblo – enredó sus dedos afincando sus codos en la mesa– Shikamaru y Asuma tienen una problemática misión.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preocupada sintió su corazón latir con fuerza con miedo a la respuesta. ¿Una misión complicada incluso para Shikamaru y Asuma juntos?

– Akatsuki ha está merodeando y causando desastre cerca de Konoha, por ahora han sido localizados dos sospechosos con aspecto misterioso – desvió su vista algo preocupada y tensa.

– Haré todo lo que esté a mí alcance – Sakura se inclinó mostrando fidelidad a su Hokage y autoridad ante todo, Tsunade algo más tranquila asintió.

Tenía que concentrarse y estar preparada mental/físicamente para la misión que se aproximaba, Konoha se encontraba en riesgo por la presencia de Akatsuki que últimamente merodeaba y amenazaba con atacar por tan sólo una cosa en mente... Naruto. Sakura se negaba a entregarle una persona preciada para ella, así le tocaría a ella enfrentarse a todos ellos no le importaba ya que se trataba de su mejor amigo y su compañero de equipo.

Se detuvo frente al negocio "Yamanaka" mirando las margarita en silencio, recordando que hace unos años atrás le llevaba margaritas con signo de "amor puro" para Sasuke cuando él se encontraba en el hospital o encerrado. Justo cuando era una niña ingenua que tenía fe en el amor y la amistad.

– Sai ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sakura viendo llegar a Sai con su libro de dibujos en mano.

– Quería hablar contigo, Sakura – su voz sonaba distinta. Igual, no quería confiarse en alguien como él.

– ¿Qué quieres contarme? – puso una mano en su cintura esperando las palabras de su compañero.

– Quiero decirte que deberías olvidarte de Uchiha Sasuke, no es bueno – habló sin temblor, Sakura sorprendida lo miró algo trémula– me bastó sólo una vez para conocer su maldad y todos los rumores eran cierto, en él habita un corazón oscuro lleno de venganza y odio.

– Sai... ¿qué sabes tú de Sasuke-kun?, sólo lo has visto una vez.

– Sé que él es capaz de asesinar a Naruto como justamente estuve apunto de presenciarlo, si no lo hubiese detenido probablemente Naruto estaría bajo tierra y tú lamentándote por no haber hecho nada – sin tartamudeos habló. La ira llenó el cuerpo de Sakura a tal punto que quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero... el miedo la inundó.

Inundó su pobre y dañado corazón que le pedía con desesperación que dejara de amar a ésa persona que la ha estado atormentando en todas las maneras posibles, quería dejar de amarlo pero por otro lado varios recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza cuando eran más jóvenes y cuando estaban solos.

Ella vio un lado de Sasuke que sólo podía corroborar con sus propios sentimientos y recuerdos. Ésa era su perdición, su misma memoria.

– Sai detente – pidió.

– Sabes que tengo la razón, a él no le importa más nada que no sea su venganza – continuó hablando con esperanza de convencerla.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza casi causándole un dolor atosigante, Sakura retrocediendo unos pasos cubriendo sus oídos negó varias veces con los ojos húmedos.

– ¡Detente Sai, tú no lo conoces! – gritó dolida.

– ¡No lo conozco pero sí conozco sus intenciones! – se acercó más a ella con el mismo gesto neutro.

– ¡Sakura! – chilló Ino al ver a su mejor amiga golpear a Sai con fuerza en el rostro tirándolo al suelo. Ino corriendo salió de la tienda acercándose a Sai preocupada para luego mirar el rostro desesperado de Sakura, el semblante de Ino se relajó a uno más triste y compasivo.

– ¡Escucha Sai, ésta es la última vez que hablas mal de Sasuke-kun! – habló con voz fuerte para luego desaparecer a grandes pasos del lugar ignorando los llamados de su amiga.

Después del incidente se le hacía difícil a Sakura conciliar alguna palabra con su compañera actual Ino e incluso con Chouji se mantenía igual de distante salvo para algunas preguntas o dudas primordiales por la situación. Los tres saltaban por las ramas concentrados apunto de llegar al pueblo que necesitaban de su ayuda.

Y tal como lo había explicado Tsunade, el pueblo cerca de Konoha se encontraba en peligro por culpa de unos Ninjas que atemorizaban a las personas en busca de algo, saqueaban y golpeaban a civiles inocentes que no tenía la habilidad de defenderse. Sakura al captar a un sujeto agarrando por el cuello a una mujer mayor no dudó enseguida en lanzarse sobre él golpeándolo con fuerza logrando que éste suelte a la mujer.

– ¿Está bien? – Sakura preocupada se inclinó a la altura de la mujer que había caído al suelo acariciando su cuello.

– ¡Me ha salvado, muchas gracias! – Ino y Chouji se encontraban ayudando a los demás civiles intentando deshacerse de los demás ninjas.

– ¿Podría decirme qué sucede aquí? ¿quiénes son ellos y qué buscan? – preguntó la pelirosa.

– ¡Sakura, ellos vienen por parte de Orochimaru! ¡Son unos infiltrados pagados! – explicó Ino esquivando algunos ataques.

– ¿¡De Orochimaru!? ¡Pero él está muerto, Sasuke lo mató! – habló Chouji agarrando con su enorme mano a un sujeto para lanzarlo lejos. Sakura se levantó preparándose para pelear.

– ¡Llevan tiempo haciendo est... ahg! – Ino exclamó de dolor justo cuando la tomaron desprevenida por su cabello.

– ¡Ino! – Sakura corrió hacia donde su compañera con intenciones de ayudarla. Perfectamente Sakura le había explicado que el cabello largo puede llegar a ser un estorbo en combate, dicho por experiencia propia.

El misterioso ninja se apartó de Ino al intentar esquivar los ataques de la pelirosa pero al verse descuidada fue atacada por bolas de fuego provenientes de otro sujeto logrando causarle quemaduras graves. Sakura apartándose un poco para poder curarse no se percató de que la tierra se estaba levantando por un Jutsu provocado por otro sujeto, Ino y Chouji tomados igual por sorpresa tuvieron tiempo suficiente de saltar evitando el desastre de las grietas menos Sakura quien casi por los cielos terminó chocando contra la pared de una pequeña casa causándole un dolor en su espalda y graves daños musculares.

– ¡Sakura! – gritaron Chouji e Ino al mismo tiempo con intenciones de ayudarla. Se vieron interrumpidos por varios Ninjas que comenzaron a atacarlos sin piedad, incluso con intenciones de asesinarlos.

– E-estoy bien, no se preocupen – Sakura escupiendo un poco de sangre se levantó del suelo casi volviendo a desvanecerse en el.

La Kunoichi no se dio cuenta en que justo momento se había perdido intentando de escapar de esos Cuatro sujetos que la perseguían con ciertos aires sádicos con las peores intenciones homicidas, la última vez que vio a Ino fue cuando ésta desesperada entraba al cuerpo de uno de ellos para intentar ayudar a su compañero Chouji quien se veía peor en las circunstancias.

– N-necesito ayuda – masculló la pelirosa adolorida cubriendo una herida en su costilla intentando curarla mientras aún escapaba. Al menos tiene la tranquilidad de que todos los civiles se encontraban a salvo justo como se los pidió Tsunade.

– ¿Dónde estás muñeca? – preguntó una voz masculina cerca de la ubicación de la Kunoichi herida.

– ¡Demonios! – susurró Sakura escondiéndose detrás de un árbol enorme. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse sintiendo su fin llegar, ¿a caso moriría en por ésta situación?

Sin darse cuenta, desde lo lejos se encontraban un pequeño grupo de personas desconocidas salvo una quien con atención observaba a la pelirosa con tanta atención e interés. Una peliroja con lentes se enfocó hacia al pelinegro mostrándose algo incómoda por la situación actual con los subordinados de Orochimaru.

– ¿La dejamos? Parece estar en peligro – preguntó la única femenina.

– Mejor no llamemos la atención – interrumpió un chico de cabello blanco con dientes de tiburón.

– Pero parece estar mal... – se unió uno de cabello naranja y actitud pasiva.

– Conozco los subordinados de Orochimaru, no les tiemblan la mano cuando se trata de arrebatar vidas – habló de nuevo la mujer algo preocupada– ¿hacemos algo o no?

El pelinegro viendo como la pelirosa se encontraba acorralada contra los sujetos intentando defenderse con su fuerza y curarse al mismo tiempo quiso optar por no entrometerse ya que no muy lejos había visto a dos personas conocidas que estaban en el mismo lado de Sakura pero ¿por qué no aparecían?

"Sakura los necesita... idiotas"

Apretó los puños sintiéndose atacado al ver como uno de esos sujetos la golpeaba en la cara sin piedad alguna, un FlashBack recurrió en su cabeza recordándole cuando ella golpeada y herida intentó defenderlo a él y a su compañero salvo que ésta situación era peor, más grave y más homicida.

– ¿Sasuke? – preguntó el de cabello blanco.

– ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato con ella? – habló uno de los sujetos agarrando del rostro a Sakura con fuerza.

– ¡S-suéltame asqueroso sádico! – carraspeó Sakura, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte patada en su estómago haciéndola callar y sangrar al mismo tiempo.

El Uchiha con el sharingan activo se lanzó sobre ellos junto a su escuadrón detrás de él tomados de sorpresa por la reacción repentina del pelinegro. No les tomó muchos minutos en vencer a los subordinados de Orochimaru incluso dejándolos peor de lo que Sakura estaba y ella en brazos del chico de cabello naranja se preguntaron qué hacer con ella pero Sasuke sin dar respuesta sólo sugirió en dejarla ahí pero la mujer peliroja, Karin, optó por llevársela ya que podría serles de utilidad y además se encontraban en un estado crítico que urgía de atención médica especial.

– Creo que ya está reaccionando – habló Karin quitando un pequeño trapo húmedo de la frente de la pelirosa ya que ésta había entrado en fiebre.

– Ten cuidado Karin – sugirió Suigetsu– ¿has visto su fuerza? Con un solo golpe puede demoler todo esto.

– Hmp... – expresó nasalmente Sasuke.

Los ojos jade de Sakura se dejaron ver luego de varios minutos en silencio junto con el escuadrón, Sakura con cuerpo tembloroso miró a su alrededor encontrándose en un lugar oscuro y algo extraño como si fuese un escondite o algo por el estilo.

– ¿Q-quiénes son ustedes? ¿y en dónde estoy? – fue lo primero que preguntó al ver a Juugo y Suigetsu.

– ¡Nosotros somos...!

– Bienvenida... Sakura – las palabas de Suigetsu fueron interrumpidas por el mismo líder, Sasuke.

"Ésa voz" pensó Sakura sin poderlo creer.

– ¿S-sasuke-kun? – preguntó con voz apunto de quebrarse y sentimientos encontrados.

Si su cuerpo pudiese permitírselo saldría corriendo a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y si pudiese también... besarlo pero al recordar su reencuentro con Naruto todo eso se esfumó y más enfatizando las palabras de Sai en su cabeza obligándola a entrar a la realidad.

– ¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntó.

– Deberías entender la situación en la que estas – habló Sasuke saliendo un poco de las sombras de la habitación acercándose un poco a Sakura.

– ¿Q-qué situación? – preguntó asustada.

– Estás bajo mi merced, eres nuestra rehén.

¡Próximo Capítulo!

– ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?

– Hasta que yo lo diga.

– ¡Déjame ir, no quiero estar aquí y mucho menos contigo!

– ¿Mucho menos conmigo?

– P-por favor, déjame ir.

– Lo siento, Sasuke me ha dado órdenes.

– ¡SHANAROOOOOOOO!

– ¿Cómo terminará éste encuentro? Sakura contra Sasuke.


End file.
